Returning Memory
by zeetaf
Summary: Naraku was clean but the jewel did not complete and some are missing the demon land. The jewel miko cannot recall anything what happened when she was fifteen but the lord still waits for her return.
1. How to start

**Returning Memory**

Summary: Naraku was clean but the jewel did not complete and some are missing the demon land. The jewel miko cannot recall anything what happened when she was fifteen but the lord still waits for her return.

**First: How to begin**

A young woman sat on her new lover lap who sat under a sakura tree in the blossom forest at the hill in the valley in the cool afternoon. The lovers cover their nude forms with two pieces of silk kimono and a fluffy pelt. The girl turned around to the graceful demon to comb his silvery moon hair while her lover kissed her rose lips passionately. The strong arms held her soft and scented body close to his muscular form. He laid the girl down and makes love with his new lover again all the afternoon.

"Please" Her voice shakes when he tried to plug his moist tip in her core.

"Be patient" He took her sweet lips when forces his hard member in her body.

"Hnnn" She twisted her hips to relieve her sore girl but he is arousing by her movement.

The golden eyes looked at the slender and soft figure under him then the demon locked her hips and held up a little and drowned in her lust.

…

Yesterday morning, a demon lord leaned on a branch in the sakura forest in the spring but he got a bad mood after a council from the court office gave him an ultimatum on last week that he must choose a mate to keep control the western land and support him.

'I don't want a mate yet and the demonnesses in the court are not good enough to me.'

'**They are good and powerful.'**

'But they try to benefit from me and search for my power.'

Suddenly the sweet and familiar scent drew his attention form the problem. He jumped down the tree and sniffed the wind again before ran through the blossom wood for several miles to a clearing.

The demon saw a girl in a strange cloth held up her bag and made her way to the dry well on the hill near a sacred tree in Inuyasha forest.

'What was she wearing?' he looked at her long sleeves black and red stripes t-shirt, the short black pants and a pair of pink sneakers.

'Never mind, she will be our best choice and she can give me a strong and powerful pup.'

He sniffed her scent again.

'She is fertile.'

The demon lord walked toward the girl who sits on the wooden edge and jumps into the well but she had been caught in the mid-air by a fine clawed hand.

"Eh, Inuyasha?" But she is shocking when the hand's owner is not the one she called.

"Sesshoumaru-sama"

The demon lord lifted her from the well and leapt through the air to the same forest that he had been stayed all the night. He let go of the fifteen years girl and took of his armor.

"What the matter, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Nothing, miko"

'Why dose he took of the armor or he has a serious wound which he cannot heal it?'

The lord grabbed her wrist and locked her head to kisse her lips. His soft tongue licked on her rose lips to open up to insert his tongue to meet her.

"Hnn"

She tried to push him away but he fit his embrace and pinned the girl against a sakura tree. He lifted the teen girl up and wrapped her legs around his waist. And the two creatures started their relationship from now.

* * *

The dog boy sat in a cold spring to calm his temple and his heat during the day in the mating season in the deep forest but the cruel nature sent a female to test his patient in the afternoon on the same day.

"Inuyasha"

"Hn"

"I found Kagome's bag at the well." She moved forward him and stood at the edge.

"What" He got up but her female scent drives him crazy.

The boy sank him in the deep water quickly made the girl got worry. A slayer dashed to his side to pull him from the cold water in the peach blossom forest.

"What the matter, Inuyasha?" She held his upper arm up. "Are you injuring?"

The boy popped up his head from the water to ease her anxiety but his beast took over control and grasped her wrist to pull her closed to him.

'**No, I'm fine, Sanko.'**

"Good" She sighed and tried to get up from the deep water but the beast fit his grip. "Inuyasha, got up. We should find her."

'**Don't worry and she is safe.'**

"Eh?"

'**My brother will care for her.'**

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

'**Hn and you will stay with me.'** He pulls her down again.

The girl feels uneasy and her sense tells her to run away from this boy. She flipped her wrist and reached the land to climb up but the dog boy snatched her wrist and pressed her upper on the ground. He shoved his front at her butt before bend over her back to take off her yukata.

"No, Inuyasha"

The demon cupped her beautiful face turned to him to kiss the soft lips and squeezed her pink nipple made the girl shivered through her body.

"Please, let me go"

'**Go to that monk? No and you are mine, Sanko.'**

"I'm not yours."

'**I won't let other males touch you. I'll kill him if he touches you again.'**

The slayer shuddered when a clawed hand caresses her inner thighs and slid a finger in her core.

"Inuyasha, I beg you stop."

'**I won't let you go away from me, mate.'** He inserted the second finger.

"Stop!"


	2. Lullaby

**Second: Lullaby**

The fifteen years girl in a fine junihitoe sat lonely on a tatami floor in her room where can see the cherry blossom trees in the private garden. Beside her form are her home works, study books and a cup of white tea.

'I want to drink a café ole and have a cup cake.'

"Kagome-sama" the little girl slid a rice paper door and sat beside her.

"Yes, Rin"

"Can you tell Rin a tale of a girl and a rabbit?"

"A girl and a rabbit?"

"A girl fell into the rabbit hole."

"Oh! It's might be Alice in wonderland."

"Yes"

"Alright and what is chapter that I had been stopped?"

"Alice joins the tea party with the March Hare, the Cheshire Cat and the Hatter."

"I see" She looks for a book when the young girl handed it to her. "Thank you"

Rin looked at the picture in the book while a school girl told the next chapter of Alice.

"A large rose-tree stood near the entrance of the garden: the roses growing on it were white, but there were three gardeners at it, busily painting them red.

Alice thought this a very curious thing, and she went nearer to watch them, and just as she came up to them she heard one of them say…"

The two human girls joined their peaceful time and stop at the chapter ninth when Kagome found Rin fell asleep on the soft pillow next to her.

"Have a good dream, Rin" She patted the girl head and laid beside the girl to get sleep.

…

The girl walked down the hall to find his study room on the western wing but it is not easy to find. She sat against the wall in the hallway and turned her head around to find someone but nobody here.

'How can I find him?' She sighed lightly. 'His castle looks like a labyrinth and I hope that I will die before I give birth.'

"Sesshoumaru-sama" She sighed again and played with her hair. She thanked Sesshoumaru that he allowed her wore only five layers of junihitoe not like the other lady in feudal era or heian era those they will wear twelve layers of the costume.

"Miko"

"Sesshoumaru-sama" She gladded to hear her lover's voice after sat lonely in the quiet hallway for one hour.

"What are you doing here?"

"I tried to find your study room but I got lost."

The demon lord pulled her soft hand up and led the way to the room.

"This Sesshoumaru thinks he should do you a map before you get lost again."

'Sesshoumaru, you…'

"He knows what do you think, miko."

'Can he read my mind?'

"He can't read your mind but your face and scent."

A slim hand home work to the last mathematical problem to find the result of the system of linear equation with two variables.

"What is it?"

"My math homework but I cannot find the answer yet."

"May this Sesshoumaru know your math?"

The girl sent him the math book and turned to her notebook again.

…

Rin plays with her young lord name Kaito on the clearing with a school girl and a servant name Chizu at the close of spring near the castle. There is surrounding with the blossom trees, flower shrubs, and two springs crossed the clearing.

"Kaito"

"Dah-dah"

"He cannot speak yet." Kagome gave her a smile.

"But he usually speaks with Lord Sesshoumaru."

"In their language"

"Yes, Kagome-sama"

"Take him here, Rin. Kaito needs rest."

The little girl held her young lord up and walked forward the school girl and Chizu at a big blossom tree's root.

"Please sing that song again, Kagome-sama."

"Of cause and you can lie beside him."

"Yes"

_Yondeiru Mune no Dokoka Okude_

_Itsumo Kokoro Odoru Yume wo Mitai_

_Kanashimi wa Kazoekirenai kedo_

_Sono Mukou de Kitto Anata ni Aeru_

_**[Always with Me/Spirited Away]**_

The sweet song rang the demons' ears who are in the western castle area and including the demon lord who has a meeting with the councils of the west.

"Lord Sesshoumaru"

"Hn"

"What will you do with her?" A councils asked him while listens to her song.

"I will tell her."

'What will you do, a poor human girl?' The councils continued their meeting again before her harmonic song will lull them to fall asleep during the day.

"What is about that evil, my lord?"

"She said the jewel is almost complete but there are three shards are missing."

"There are someone hide and use the magic to cover them from her sense."

"Maybe"

"But there are lots of powerful demons in the land."

"Hn"

…

The western lord sat on a soft pad in the study room next to a blossom garden in the western wing while the toad demon is busy with the mountain of letters and some documents. The lord senses a human girl and his pure-blood pup are on the way in a few yards.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in, miko"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Kaito has a problem."

"Let me check him"

The girl hands him the enfant and sat at the same table as he seated.

"Jaken"

"Yes, my lord"

"Call the healer"

"In a minute, my lord"

A healer arrived at the room and held the pup up. He looked at his shining golden eyes and passed his hand from left to right at the young lord eyes.

"He fights with the holy power and tried to sum it up with his devil and the beast."

"Kaito" Kagome sank on the pad while the western lord supported her form to lean against him.

"Does he hurt much?"

"Not much as you think, Kagome-sama" The healer returned the pup to his mother and went out of the room left the parents and the pup together.

"Sesshoumaru-sama"

"He will be fine, miko." He patted her head and put Kaito on a small mattress. "You need rest, miko."

"No, he needs a care."

"I will look after him while you sleep." He laid the girl down and patted her head to comfort her.

_Kurikaesu Ayamachi no Sonotabi Hito wa_

_Tada Aoi Sora no Aosa wo Shiru_

_Hateshinaku Michi wa Tsuzuite Mieru keredo_

_Kono Ryoute wa Hikari wo Dakeru_

The demon lord lay beside his pup opposite the human girl then Kaito grasped his clawed finger and her fine finger and fell asleep.

"Mama is always with you, Kaito." She kissed his crescent moon and looked at the sleeping lord in on the opposite side.

"I said he needs the care and you will care for him but why you fell asleep now, Sesshoumaru."

_Somewhere, a voice calls, in the depths of my heart_

_May I always be dreaming, the dreams that move my heart_

_So many tears of sadness, uncountable through and through_

_I know on the other side of them I'll find you_

_**[Always with Me/Spirited Away]**_

* * *

A dog boy held his sick mate to the half-breed rat demon hut in the faraway village. He reached the hut in the late afternoon and the old woman asked him some questions before gave her the suitable medicine. She let the couples stayed at her hut until the girl is getting well.

She woke up at the night saw her accidentally mate sat against the wall in a strange hut. She tried to get up but get dizzy and almost collapses on the futon.

"Sango" He held her close to his chest.

"I'm dizzy."

"Hn and do you want a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please"

The boy supported her body and handed her a warm tea before lie her down the futon again and lay beside her to spoon her form all the night.

They left the hut in the noon and go to the slayer village. The new couple stop at a hut in a blossom valley to stay a night. The dog boy spread a soft blanket covered her from the cool breeze and warm her body.

"What happened to me?"

"You have a pup."

"A pup" She wants to cry but suppresses her tear and temper inside.

"Sango" He held her close. "I'm sorry."

The girl shook her head in his hug and let the tear out of her eyes.

"I know you hate me and the pup." He combed her long soft hair.

"But please give him a birth and I'll let you go to Mirouku. The pup and I won't trouble you forever."

'Inuyasha'

"Don't kill him, please. I beg you, Sango."

'I nuyasha' She hugged his torso and cried louder in his warm chest now is painful and sorrow.

The golden eyes glanced at the girl and kissed her temple when touch his mating mark on her neck before she will be the other.


	3. Dear Naraku

**Third: Dear Naraku**

Lord of the west was informed the news from his assistant that the evil Naraku received the jewel from the undead miko and kill her at Azuka Mountain in this evening after she saved Kohaku. He clinched and told the girl to get ready for the last fight with the half-breed on tomorrow.

"Kaito is too young."

"Rin and Chizu will care for him when we are absent and we'll hurry back after he is killing."

"Yes"

She held the pup close to her chest and kissed his forehead before got up and took the infant to the garden.

"Kaito, mama and papa will absent for a while but Rin and Chizu will accompany you here."

"Dah-dah" The pup handed up to touch her dreamy face.

* * *

The jewel group and the wolf waited for them at the hill near Naraku court in the northern boundary. The couple landed smoothly on the grove edge and made their way to the miasma barrier. Inuyasha cut through the barrier found Moryomaru and Byakuya at the front gate.

"Welcome, Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuasha"

"Where is the evil?"

"The master is here and watched your show for a while but he wants to talk to her."

"She?"

The illusion Byakuya pointed at a school girl behind the demon lord and the dog boy. Then Moryomaru dashed toward them and threw the girl to the illusion who sits on a white paper crane in the sky.

"Kagome"

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Inuyasha!"

The illusion took the girl to a dark palace in the miasma and left her in the dark hall. A slim figure got up slowly when she senses the man is near her but she cannot see him.

"Naraku, where are you?" She walked along the hallway to find the guy. "Naraku"

"I'm already here, my little miko."

"Show me your presence"

All in the sudden, a fine clawed hand grabbed her wrist and one arm wrapped around her waist to close his warm body. She struggled when he kissed her cheek lightly.

"Let me go, Naraku"

"Hn but not now, my dear miko"

"I assure you that he'll kill you if he is here."

"Who"

"Don't be stupid I know you knew who he is."

"Inuyasha" He teased the girl.

"Naraku"

"Or do you mean Lord Sesshoumaru?" He gave her a smirk.

"What?" She looked at his handsome face.

"Did you think he'll kill me to save you?"

"…"

"You knew he never do anything like that but only for his little ward."

"But he will protect his mate from the harm."

"Hn?" The man glanced at her and knit his blow. "Who is his mate?"

"Me"

"You are not, my little miko."

"Eh?"

"Didn't he tell you the truth?"

"What's the truth?" She flew.

"OK, I'll clear you and listen to me." He loosed his hold a little.

"The councils of the west wanted he chooses a mate but he didn't want. So they gave him a choice he must have an heir and he didn't find anyone can gave that pup but he found you."

"Hn"

"You are on his way and you are a powerful miko and fertile to gave him a great heir."

"You lie"

"No, it's true and I never lie to you, my miko." He played with her hair. "He never loves you."

"No" She wanted him told her it is a joke.

"You are only a human girl who is a powerful miko and you are his pup's mother but you are nothing to him."

"Kagome"

The jewel group and the demon lord rushed to her and the evil in the central dark hall. The boy tightens his grip on Tessaiga and the monk set his staff but they cannot start the fight yet.

"Let go of me, Naraku or you want me purify you?"

The pink light emerged from her body and charges him intensely.

"Damn you, Kagome" He threw the girl and dodged back to transform to a giant spider.

"I will melt you and your friends and the lord if you love him much."

The thick acid dropped on them suddenly, the boy took of his red fire rat cloth to cover the girls but the fresh floor adsorbs a future girl to disappear into the floor.

"Kagome"

"Get out of my way, Inuyasha"

The western lord drew the Bakusaiga and threw it.

"Dragon strike!"

The jewel group followed the lord's pilot to the central and saw the injured girl is bleeding but she still fights with the evil.

"Welcome, Lord Sesshoumaru" He gave him a smile but pressed his palm around her throat. "Do you come to rescue her?"

"Prepare to die, Naraku" He threw Tensaiga to stab at her chest and threw his sword again. "Dragon strike!"

"Look at your beloved man, miko. He didn't care that you are with me or not." He turned the girl toward the lord's attack.

'Sesshoumaru!' Her eyed widen when the attack come to her and Naraku.

"Look! He attacks you so he doesn't love you as you love him, miko."

'Sesshoumaru!' She saw the red light and the fire came to her.

The evil stepped aside and his tentacles are going to hit the monk and the slayer on the fire cat.

"Sango!"

But the dog boy cut them but the left two stabbed his chest and almost cut his vascular pedicle.

"Inuyasha" The monk and the slayer rushed to him but he was breed when the tentacles left out of his chest and torso.

"Inuyasha" The monk held him up and put him on the cat's back.

The demon lord dashed to Naraku and the injured girl. He melted his arm and pulled her from the man.

"Sesshoumaru-sama"

Her limp arm enfolded around his neck but did not let go of her another hand from the half-bleed's chest then the holy power emerged from her palm to purify the evil.

"Die, Naraku"

"You" The handsome evil and the fresh are dusting and he was clean from the world.

The demon lord pulled Tensaiga from her chest and held the girl up. They arrived at Kaede's village in the late afternoon. They lay the half-breed and the school girl on the floor before let an old miko checks them.

"Inuasha" A slayer shook her mate gentry but he does not respond.

"Inuyasha, please wake up" She fell down on his chest and cried. "Don't leave us."

"Move, slayer"

The monk pulled her aside and let the lord checked his wounds. They left the two slept and let Sango took care of the patients in the hut.

"Inuyasha, don't leave me" She wiped her tear and fell sleep beside him.

"I love you, Inuyasha. I love you." She whispered in his ear and hope he listens to her word.

An injured girl woke up in the dusk and went of a hut. She staggered along the street among the interesting villagers looked at her bloody cloth and walked on her bare feet. The girl did not respond to their calls and made her way to the forest on the hill.

'He doesn't love you as you do my little miko.'

'You are right, Naraku.' She walked lifelessly to a clearing. 'You are my dear enemy and you always tell me the truth and clear me.'

'Yes miko because you are my beloved foe.'

…

The pregnancy girl woke up and looked for her friend but she was absent from the hut.

'Kagome' She got up and went out to see the demon lord, the old miko, the monk, the fox and the cat at the rice field.

"Kagome is absent."

"What" They ran to a hut but the demon lord sniffed the wind, her scented and her blood. He is hurry to the forest on the hill and hope he will reach her in a time.

'Kagome'

The hurting girl sat on the wooden edge of the dry well for a minute.

'Here isn't your home anymore and nobody loves you, miko.'

'Nobody loves me.'

'Especially him, he never loves you.' Then she fell into the well and the blue light is flared out of the well.

'Sesshoumaru'

"Kagome!"


	4. Wake up

**Forth: Wake up**

'He doesn't love you as you do, Kagome.'

'No, he loves me' She tried to push him away but he grabbed her thin shoulders and turned her around to the red light and the fire those came to her way.

'Why did he attack you if he loves you, Kagome?'

'…'

'He never loves you and he never wants you.'

'No, no, nooo!'

"No!" The girl woke up immediately when a pink table clock bells her. A raven hair reaches out for a clock and turned the bell off.

'That dream again' She sighed. 'Who's voice and who he means.'

A short dark brown hair girl got up and descended the stairs to the bath room and helps her mother prepare the breakfast in a small kitchen.

"Good morning, dear"

"Morning, mom" She sat at a table and spread the marmalade on a toast. "May I have a hot cocoa?"

"Here you are, Kagome"

"Thanks, mom"

"Today, won't you go to a university?"

"No, I will but I have a class at ten o'clock." She looked at a wall clock told her it is seven and half.

"Good morning, Kagome"

"Good morning grandpa"

"What about your second year?"

"I almost want to change the major but some of the subjects are interesting."

"Such as"

"Geology, Social study and Drawing"

"Yes"

She got up and walked to a counter to collects the plates and chopsticks to set the table. "Where is Souta, grandpa?"

"He went to school at seven o'clock."

"Today is a sport day."

"Yes and we'll visit him in the noon."

"I don't have any class in the afternoon and I will hurry to join you, mom."

After morning meal, she took a bath and went to up stairs to gets dress but a white cloth covered a stand caught her eyes. She took it off to see a water colour painting.

'Who are you?' She looked at a faceless man in the painting.

The young woman covered it again and got dress. She arrived at the university and starts her class. A man rushed to her and sat beside the girl.

"You are almost late."

"I missed the train for one hour and buy a coffee." He put a cup of ice coffee on the desk.

"Souta's school has a sport day and will you join us, Naoki?"

"I'm sorry. I have a class in the afternoon but tell him I'll have a dinner at your house."

"Hn"

Kagome arrived at the school in the afternoon and walked toward her family in a garden. They sat under a tree to have their lunch.

"Sister" A handsome fifteen years boy waves his hand when a girl came and sat beside him.

"Wow! It looks delicious."

This lunch meal is more delicious than usual because of they have a picnic on the last six years. Grandpa sips a tea and held his head up.

"Hn?" He stares at something in the clear blue sky. "The moon"

"The moon?" Everyone does as he did.

"The last quarter"

'Crescent moon' She shocked a little when a faceless man appeared in her mind.

'Miko'

"Kagome!"

"Yes" She saw her worry family looked at her while Souta's hand grabbed her thin shoulder.

"What"

"You look paled and I think you should rest a little." He pulled her shoulder and laid her head on his lap.

"Thanks"

They did not asker her again after they found her injured form in the well base and when she woke up at the hospital. The girl said she followed Souta to finds Buyo to the well house and fell into the dry well then she woke up in the hospital. When Souta asked her about the boy but she shocked them all.

***Flashback***

"_Who is Inuyasha?"_

"_Don't you know him?"_

"_No" She stared at her mother. "Who is he, mom?"_

"_Never mind"_

***End flashback***

The girl walked in a darkness to find something. A long curl black hair man followed after her back. She ran to the end and tried to find the way out while he stepped toward her and gave her a smirk.

"No!"

"Why do you fear me, my little miko?"

"Get away!"

"I'm your true friend and I love you not alike him." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him.

"Who is he?"

"You knew him." The man hugged her. "But he doesn't love you as you love him."

"No! Let me go" She shivered and struggled when he kissed her neck. "No!"

She woke up at night and her forehead was soaked with her sweat.

'That dream again'

Kagome got up to open her window to let the wind blew into her room. She looked at the night sky saw the silvery crescent moon on the west for minutes. The wind blew a cloth that covered a flame on a stand next to her desk.

"Who are you?" A fine finger touched on a face in a painting.


	5. Old map

**Fifth: Old map**

A young man cleaned his room at an apartment in the late. He moved everything out of the room and dusted some of furniture before vacuum the mat floor and moves everything in the room again. He found a roll of paper in a cupboard at the end of his bed.

"What is it?" He rolled it out. "A map?"

He stared at a map and took out a country map from a bookcase to check the location.

"It is Tanigawa Dake." He smiled. "I will call him."

The young man dials a telephone number and wait for the answer.

"Moshi moshi"

"Susumu, this is Naoki."

"Hi guy"

"Can you visit me now and I need your help?"

"Yes, one hour"

"Hey! Buy me Genki Udon and a pack of eggs too."

"Shit!"

Next three day, the man visit Kagome and he rolled out the map on a coffee table in the dining room.

"What is about the map, Naoki-kun?" Kyoko put a tea cup on a table.

"Susumu and I proved it on last three days and it is an ancient monument in Tanigawa dake."

"Tanigawa dake?"

"It is mountain on the border of Gunma Prefecture and Niigata Prefecture, right?"

"Yes, Souta so Susumu, Harumi and I will visit there."

"Hn"

"Do you want to join us, Kagome?"

"Sound interesting but when will you go?"

"Next week after the examination"

"Aha!"

"See you at the platform in the morning."

"Hn"

"Oh! Naoki, how long does the trip takes?"

"I though it will take over a week."

* * *

The girl prepares the dinner while her brother set a table in the evening and grandpa watches TV in the living room with her mother, Kyoko. After the night soap TV, the young woman went to her room.

Knock! Knock!

"Who's that?" She swung the door found her brother stood at the door.

"Can I borrow you book?" He walked into her room.

"Which one?"

"The Adventures of Tom Sawyer"

"Hn, my favorite one" She picked it from a bookcase. "Here it is"

"Thanks" He reversed a book and looked at her. "How many times do you read it?"

"Why"

"The spine is almost torn."

"Seven times" She inclined her head. "By the way, do you see my Alice? I tried to find it but I never seen it for five years."

"No" He sure that she left it with Inuyasha in the feudal era but he never seen he read any book.

"Hn?" the boy walked to a cover painting and took the cloth off. "Don't you draw her face?"

"Her face?" She glanced at the painting. "No, he is a man."

"A man?" He turned to a faceless man in the painting.

"I can't recall his face."

"Oh" Souta walked to a door but he turned around to his sister again. "I have a question."

"Hn"

"You are his girlfriend, right."

"Yes"

"Have you ever been slept with him?"

"Souta!" She threw him a pillow but the boy shut the door before a harder thing than the pillow will kiss him.

* * *

The university students' group waited for someone at the platform in the morning but he does not show up yet. A girl looked at her watched again.

"I bet you for one hundred yen that he got up late." Susumu picked a coin from his pocket.

"Hn, one hundred yen that he missed a bus" Kagome lifted a coin.

A handsome guy carried a backpack and dashed toward them. "I'm sorry I missed a bus."

"I win" She opened her palm to get a coin from a glasses man.

"Yes and here is your prize"

"What?" The last guy saw at his friend and Kagome.

"Nothing"

"Hey! The train is arriving."

…

The surveying group got off a bus at Minakami and checked in a small hotel for two nights. They made a plan and study the map from the national park officer to compare the old map from Naoki before got their bed.

"Hey, Naoki"

"Hn"

"Have you even been slept with her?"

"No"

"How long have you been her boyfriend?"

"Three months and I want to ask her for once not just a kiss."

"Oh! She is a popular girl, isn't she?"

"Yes and sleep now"

"Good night"

"Good night"


	6. Demon land

**Sixth: Demon land**

The beginning of the summer wood looks fresh and green with the dews and the spray after rains. The group walked into the mountain and say hello to the tourists along the way to the deep part of Tanigawa Dake. The weather is colder than the foothill but they still keep their walk after the map of the mountain to find the ancient monument in the center of the forest.

"Susumu, are you confirm that it is real?"

"I'm sure Fumiko and I had been asked my cousin who is a historical professor before I set the trip."

"Oh" She used a staff to support her while walked up the hill while a sweet couple held their hand together behind her.

"Hey! That lovers"

"Hn?"

"We'll rest for a while at that rock." She pointed at the rock at a near creek.

They reached the creek and took off their packs and shoes to sink their sore legs and feet into the aqua water. Ten minutes later, the hunt group started walk again and Susumu lead them to the hiding monument in the deep forest that the national park office does not allow anyone to get through.

"Kagome"

"What?" She glanced at the man beside her.

"We are in love for long time and I…I…"

"Hn?"

He still shy but gathered his brave to whisper something in her ear made the girl's cheek blushed slightly before give him the answer.

"Yes but after this trip"

"Hey! Guys, we arrived."

"Eh?"

The group saw a medium size and old red Torii gate at the stone stairs case at the foothill is covering in the high think shrubs and large trees.

"This is the ancient monument that we walked for hours to find it." Fumiko walked around the gate.

"This is Shimenawa, right." The university girl pointed at a new straw rope at the gate then Fumiko stared back at the two men.

"The ancient monument has a new Shimenawa on it."

"Mmm"

"Someone might come here to seal the gate before we made the trip."

"Alright" The girl turned back. "We will take a photo before we leave."

"Yeah" Naoki put a camera on the stand and hurry back to the group.

"Say cheese"

Everyone held their pack up to go back after took many photos.

Ring! Ring!

"Meow"

"Hn"

"Meow"

"Kitty" Kagome stared at the black cat sat at Torii gate then it got up and turned around to the gate.

"Hey! Kitty"

"What, Kagome?"

"A black cat" She pointed at the cat and followed it into the gate with her boyfriend.

"Kagome! Naoki, we will go back." A man turned around to call his friends but they are disappear.

"Kagome! Naoki, where are you?" He tried to look around but they didnot here.

"What the matter, Susumu?"

"They are missing."

The girl and the man followed the black cat into the old gate but there is too long like Torii tunnel at Fushimi Inari shrine at Kyoto but it is dark and cool like a cave.

"Stop, Naoki"

"What"

"Where are they?"

The man turned around to see his friends but he did not see anything but the darkness is sprinkling around them.

"Kagome" He caught her hand and pulled her close.

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Meow"

"Kitty! Come to this way, Naoki." She pulled his hand to follow the cat's direction.

The couple walked after the black cat in the darkness for hours until she collapsed on the hard cold ground.

"Kagome"

"I'm tired." She got up but her hand is holding in his large warm hand. "I need a rest."

He let go of her and sent her a bottle of water.

"Thanks"

Ring!

"Hey! Kitty. I'm tired and I cannot follow you now."

Ring! Ring! Ring! Roooooooar!

"Kagome"

"Hn" Her sweat dropped on the ground and got up. "Run!"

They ran through the darkness to escape the mystery creature that follows their back.

"The light"

They ran into the light but fell immediately from the cliff to the deep abyss. The two sank into the blue river and floated along the way of the current. Finally the survivors reached a land at the river mouth. The couple lay on their back on the sand to see the clear blue sky and breathed for the fresh air.

"Are you alright, Naoki?"

"yeah" He turned around to bends over her and kissed the rosy lips.

The lovers got up and look around but they didnot see anything only the wood and the river.

"Where is it?"

"I don't know." The girl look at the blue sky to saw a bird flies to their way.

"Naoki"

"What"

"I think we must run again."

"Hn"

"That bird will attack us." She pulled his hand and run to the wood to hide them from the giant bird but they found a lower demon in the forest who waits for the preys.

"Demon"

"What, Kagome?"

"Don't you see it?" She pointed at the lizard that had a spider head. They want to step back but the giant bird waits for her at the forest edge while the lizard demon stepped toward them.

Quack! Quack!

'What can I do?' The girl picked up a stick to protect her and her boyfriend but the man pulled her hand and run to the bird made the lizard followed immediately. Suddenly the bird saw its preys but there is a challenger followed them from the wood. It must fight for its food. Then the demon war is starting at the wood edge in the noon.

The two human saw the horror fight between the giant bird and the lizard for a second. They decide to run away from the battle field and ran among the bushes and the trees to find asave place as her sense told them.

"How do you know they are the demons?" He lifted a bottle of water up to drink.

"I don't know but I trust my sense."

The man moved close to her and held her thin shoulders. "I believed you, Kagome There are many mystery things in the world and why don't it has the demons in the world as many unknown creatures."

"Hn" She leaned her dark brown head on his shoulder while the man kissed her soft lips gentry.


	7. Old friends?

**Seventh: Old friends?**

The two put their backpack down after the girl scanned the area and she didnot sense any demon around the place. She collected the water and shared a bar of chocolate with him while Naoki gathered some fruits.

"Where will we go, Kagome?" He picked up a fruit to test it. "Or we'll walk along the river to there."

"But the river is in the abyss and there isn't any pavement or a hill side to walk." She glanced back at the river and saw the two cliffs along the blue river are deep in the mist on the south.

They set a camp in a cave near the grove edge next to the river. She rolled out her sleeping bag beside him but he grabbed her arm to pull her form close to him.

"Naoki"

"Chuu"

He kissed her soft lips and inserted his warm hand under her shirt to cup a soft breast while another unbuttons her pants and scratched her mouth through a panty.

"Calm down, Naoki" She tried to pull his hand away but long finger slid in her core while a thumb played with her clit.

"Please, I cannot wait any longer." He laid her on a sleeping bag and took off her pants.

The girl parted her legs wide for him. The man position head face to her forbidden part behind the thin fabric and licked it hard for several time to wet her before loose it off from his way. He licked her moist core and plug his hot tongue into the cunt made the girl shiver and twisted her hips.

"Naoki"

Two soft hands kneaded the black soft hair while the round hips rocked against his face.

"Mmm, more"

Then the same finger plugged into the wet mouth and added a new one to arouse the young woman.

"Ah!"

"Should I add more?"

"No, this two fits me" But the hips twisted violently when he pokes her harder for four times.

"Ask me, Kagome"

"No"

"No?" He bended over her to unbar her and sucked her nipple hard.

"Naoki" She rocked her hips against his hand and pulled him down to sat on his face and unbutton his pant to show his man. A soft hot tongue lapped the length from the tip to the base and backed to the tip again before mouth his head and sucked his member.

"You"

"You started first, Naoki." She gave him a bowl job until he came into her mouth made the girl swallowed it all and sucked his cock again until it got hard and bigger than the last time.

'Can I put it in my girl?'

She got up and moved to his hips to stand the member before sat on it. The girl forces down slowly and felt the head poked at her wet mouth and tried to force the tip in.

"Can I help you, Kagome?"

"Hn, please"

"Stand on four" Then he position behind her and poked the tip at her core to force it in.

"Ah! I feel it." She rocked her hips against the man even though it is only the head is plugging her.

"Calm down and I tried to force my cock into you."

"Hn"

Tomb! Tomb! Tomb!

A mysterious creature was threw to hit a cave mouth that the two have been chosen to set a camp. The lovers stop their activity when they saw the fire from their mouth.

'Fire!' She looked at the horror scene. 'No'

"No!"

"Kagome" He left her core to hold her close but the strange creature still burned their enemy at the cave mouth.

'**Huzzzz'**

'**Hizzzzz'**

The girl popped up her head when she heard the noise from those creatures. She saw the injured two heads fought with a serpent demon and a tiger demon.

"They need a help."

"How can we help them?" The third year man stared at the two head. But the girl got up and picked a sharp stick then she moved close to the heads.

"Kagome"

"Stay here, Naoki"

"No, I will protect you if something happen."

"Hn"

The two humans moved close to the cave mouth and wait for a sign from the battle. Then the man threw a sharp stick hit the tiger eye and the girl cut the serpent's head while the two heads looked at the new faces. The one sniffed the wind around the man and the two does as he did but for the girl. They got up and dashed to hit the nude human girl collapsed on the yard and laid on her back.

"Get away from her!"

'**Huzz'** The two open his mouth to warn him does not move close to them and the one sniffed her back and her neck.

"Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Stop! You tickle me." She rolled over when the creature got up.

"No"

She pushed a head away from her wet core and the two joined him. The two heads lift up to glared at the man and walked toward him when they saw his lower part is nude.

"Hey! What the matter." He moved back.

"No. stop, Ah-Un."

'**Huzz'** A head stared back at her alikes complain the girl.

Two humans and two heads dragon sat at the cave mouth around the fire but a man sat at the tree trunk while the dragon let the girl leaned against their torso.

"Why do call them Ah-Un, Kagome?"

"I don't know." She shook her head and patted Un's mane.


	8. The cause

**Eighth: The cause**

The demons are in the area can sense the holy power and the devil power from the same point in the north of the jungle is near the blue river and the howling cliffs. A girl, a man and a two heads dragon walked along the grove to the west until they reached the river edge. The humans looked at the far land on the opposite side and they tried to find the way to cross the wide river.

"This dragon can fly?"

"I think he cannot fly now."

"We will find a boat but I don't see any shore here."

"Or we must build a boat but we don't have any axe."

'**Miko'**

'**What is she doing here?'**

"**Huzz"** The dragon warned them to move away from here.

"What happen, Ah-Un?" A girl looked at the grove and moved close to them. "Naoki"

"Is there anything in the grove?"

"Demons"

There are many lower demons stepped out of the grove toward the group and eyed on the young woman beside the dragon then they glared back at a man.

'**Humans'**

'**There are more than four hundred years that we did not see any human here.'**

'**They are scented and clean more than the others we had been known.'**

'**But the fire dragon protects them.'**

'**It is injured and we have many demons and stronger than the dragon.'**

'**Kill the dragon and eat them.'**

'**That miko is mine.'**

'**No, she is mine.'**

'**Stop and kill the dragon first'**

They moved out of the edge to the clearing to kill Ah-Un but the dragon burned the some of them.

"Too much"

The left demons dashed toward them while the dragon tried to kick and swept them. The humans hit the other before call the brothers followed them along the river to the north.

The girl stumbled on a rock but her boyfriend caught her arm up to keep run. Suddenly a demon slapped the man hard and hovered over her form to sniffed her neck then it lick her slender throat and tore her shirt to lap her bare chest.

'**Tasty'**

"Naoki! Ah-Un!"

A demon drags its tongue along her body till the pants. It use the fanged mouth pulled and tore her pant while its foot pressed her chest against the yard. Kagome felt a hot tongue lapped her inner thighs and the hot breath bath her core.

"No"

'She has his smell in her cunt and I hate it.' It bit a fabric gentry before clean his smell from her.

"Stop" She shivered through her body when a tongue went deep in her core.

"Stop!"

The pink light grown from her body to shoot the demon away and hit a tree before purified the other are surrounding her when they smell her arouse. A university guy didnot wake up yet so Ah-Un is the only one saw the situation.

The holy power spreads all over the area for several miles. This made the faraway demons and the demons of the western land can sense the pure from the girl who is in the northern jungle.

"There is something wrong on the wonder jungle."

"It is a holy power."

"We don't feel this power for long time."

"Send the man to check the forest."

"Yoshi"

"Yes, my lord"

"Go over there and report me if you found the cause."

"Yes, my lord"

A goat demon took some men to the wonder forest to check the problem around the area. They found the cloud of lower demon corpses and smelled fresh scattered the clearing but there is a living dragon picked up something from the ground and move to a creamy body that lay on the yard.

"A female"

"She is alive."

"Hn?" Yoshi sniffed the wind. "She is a human."

"No way"

"There isn't any human here since the gate was seal over four hundred years."

"But that female and the one are human." A demon pointed at the unconsciously man.

"But the dragon is looking familiar." Yoshi moved close to the dragon. **'Ah-Un'**

'**Who's that?'**

'**It's me, Yoshi.'**

'**Oh!'** The brothers did not move but tried to wake the girl.

'**Who is she?'**

'**Don't you know her?'**

'**No'**

'**Sorry, we forget that you don't see her before.'**

'**Mm'**

'**She is our friend and that man is her friend.'** Uh points his head to the man.

'**Can you hold her up and we will go back to the land.'**

Yoshi held the naked girl up and a demon put the man on his shoulder before head back to the western land to inform his young lord about the news.


	9. The western heir

**Ninth: The western heir**

Yoshi arrived at the castle and made his way to the study room to inform his young lord about these humans. He reached the door and waits for the permission from the western heir.

"Come in"

The goat demon tried to open the door but it is opening automatically from the inside. Then he walked in but still helds a nude girl closed to his warm chest.

"Why don't you put her down?" A silvery moon hair man reads the roll of paper at his table.

"Mmm"

The young man lifted his head up and stared at the naked girl. "What are you doing to her?"

"I'm not, my lord."

The young lord walked toward them to see the girl and sniffed her scented.

'This scented is familiar.'

"Ibu, bring a cloth here"

In a few minute, the servant name Ibu sent him a clean cloth and left the door. The young man covered her form and turned to his assistant who sat at the closed door.

"Who is she?"

"She is Ah-Un's friend and she is the cause on the north jungle."

"Is she a miko?"

"I'm sorry I don't know, my lord."

The golden eyes glanced at a sleeping girl again to recall her scented and her dreamy face but he cannot recollect anything.

'Why her scent is alike me?'

The young woman sat under a sakura tree and held an infant close to her chest. Next to her is a shining little girl embroidered the colorful flower then she gave her a big smile before put a flowering on her head. All of the sudden, the giant spider appeared form their backward. The large long legs moved toward them and slap her body away from the tree.

"No"

She tried to get up but she does not see a girl and the baby anymore. She tried to crawl on the ground to a wall but the spider caught her body and holds her close.

"Let me go"

"No, I'm your friend and I protect you from him."

"Who is he?"

"He did not love you."

"Tell me who he is."

"Look, miko" The spider stretched his leg out. "He attacked you and he wanted to kill us."

The girl saw a fire and the lightning came to her way.

"No"

"He wanted to get rid of you before the pup grows up."

"Help me" Suddenly, a silver hair man pulled her from the spider but he stabbed her chest with a sword before whisper a word in her ear.

"Miko…you…jewel"

The girl looked into the golden eyes but he held her close to the bold chest that scented and safe.

"Woman" Her body was shook lightly. "Woman!"

"Ha!" The deep honey brown eyes snap open. 'A crescent moon'

The demons saw she got up slowly and the cloth rolled down her upper body made Yoshi turned to a side but his lord still stare at her until she is aware.

"Ah!" She pulled the cloth up to cover her body and felt ashamed.

"Who are you, human?"

"Mm?"

"Answer me"

"I'm Kagome"

"What are you doing here?"

"I met a black cat at Torii gate then my friend and I followed it until we reached here."

"Torii gate"

"Yes. There is an old Torii gate in the deep forest in Tanigawa Dake."

'That sealing gate'

"Well, where am I?"

"You are in the western castle on the western land." Yoshi told her.

"Where is the western land?" She knitted her blow. "I never heard it before."

"Here is the demon land."

"That means there is another world superimposed on my world."

"It's like that."

The goat demon leaded the girl to a guestroom in the eastern wing of the castle and gave her some rules when she stays here until the western lord came back.

"Well, Yoshi-san"

"Hn"

"Who is the man I see?"

"Oh! He is the heir of the western land. His name is Lord Kaito."

'Kaito' She repeated his name. "If he is the western heir so where is his parents."

"It's not your business, woman."

Yoshi left the girl and walked along the hall way to the court yard to see another assistant waits for him to start their job.

'Hn! It's not your business, woman.' She is upset but she recognized where her boyfriend is.

The human girl asked the castle servants about Naoki and the brothers but nobody talks or speaks with her. So she came back to her room and sat on the wooden edge to look at the twilight in the mid summer. She thought of the Adventures of Tom Sawyer that Souta borrow her on last two weeks and complained her about the spine.

The western heir sat on a roof of the castle and holds a rotten book up. He tried to figure the pictures and the letters in the book. But it was pallid and rotten by the time. He recalled a human girl usually read this story and told him the bedtime story. She said his mother gave her this before she disappears from the world.

Kaito picked up a torn paper from the book and sniffed the faded scented of her.

'I envy you, Rin.' He put a paper down. 'You knew my mother and played with her but I'm her son who never remembers her face, her scented or her touch but only a melody.'

* * *

A demon leaded the man to a southern yard of the castle to see the young western lord and the councils in the afternoon after they had a commitment of his goal.

"What are you doing here, human?"

"It's not my fault to be here but that cat leaded us here."

"Us?"

"Who is the one?"

"She is not here and I don't know where she is."

"Hnn"

"Human" A council glanced at him. "You said the cat brought you here and what color of the cat?"

"I didn't see the cat but her."

"We don't keep the more detail than we think."

"Listen human, we will send you back to the gate on Tomorrow morning."

"No"

"Why"

"I will find her and we will leave this land."

"Tell me human, what is her name?" The young lord

"Kagome Higurashi"

"Kagome?"

All of the councils went back to the meeting room and have a discussion about this human girl after a soldier took a man to his cell.

"Does she come back?" A one whispered.

"What does she want?"

"I'm not sure."

"Should we wait for him?" A council asked for an idea. "He said she has a task."

"Hn"

"And when will we send him to the human world?"

"Tomorrow morning"


	10. Naoki

**Tenth: Naoki**

The young woman walked along the hall way to see the goat demon but he is out of the castle for a while. So she walked to the garden on the back of the castle to find anyone who knew about the two heads dragon.

"There is a human here."

"Arrest her"

A soldier caught the girl and took her to a cell under the castle and waits for his general's command.

'Doesn't Yoshi-san tell them about me?'

"Who's that?"

"Eh?" The girl tried to figure a creature is in a cell next to her. "Naoki"

"Kagome" The man rushed to her cell to cup her dreamy face. "I'm glad that you are safe."

"Me too" She cried like a child that her boyfriend is alive and stay in the same castle. Then the lovers slept beside the cell all the night until the drawn light comes.

Clack!

A soldier came into the room and took a man out of the cell.

"Time to go"

"She will go with me."

"Is she your friend who is missing in the demon land?"

"Yes"

"Mmm" The soldier opened her cell to let the girl out before leads them to the back gate of the castle. They saw a wind dragon is waiting to bring them to the Howling cliffs.

They left the couple at the entrance and went back to the castle. The humans walked into the tunnel but they heard the beast noise in the deep end of it. They decide to walk back to the mouth and have a chat to wait for the time till the afternoon late.

"Kagome"

"Yes"

"I know it is a wrong time but I want you now.

"Eh?" Her cheeks are bushing. "Me too but…"

"But what"

"I have a period."

"Oi"

"But I want you too, Naoki."

"Hn"

The girl moved close to him quickly and kiss his lips passionately. She sitting on his lap and roll up her yukata to press her core on his cock.

"Kagome"

"Don't you want me?"

"No, I really want you." His man gets hard against her. "But"

"You can have my hole." She kissed him deep and battles her tongue against him.

She rocks the hips to rub her core on him to drive him crazy of lust and desire. The guy grabbed her butt cheeks and massages them a little before plugged his finger in the tight hole.

"So hot, my girl"

"And you are so hard my boy" Her red face and lusting lips kissed his temples and the hot lips.

She licked his neck and unbuttons his shirt then his pants to glove the dick and kissed the tip before mouth the length all in her throat.

"Ah"

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!"

He grabbed her head to suck him hard before bends over her to shoot the hot seed in her mouth.

"Ah!" He shoot all but the girl still suck his dick until he get hard again.

"Now, lie down, boy"

"But you get a period."

"Yes" She took off Yukata and sat on his hard long man. "I said you can have my hole."

"Alright" He set his head at her butt while the girl forced her body down on him.

"So big. Can you help me, Naoki?"

"Hn?"

"For the tip and I will do it by myself"

He laid the girl down while she part her legs wide for him to force the head in and let she sits on him again. But he force them all in a hard trust and starts to fuck her.

"Naoki!"

"Sorry Kagome but I cannot wait for any longer." He kissed her rosy lips. "You are so tight."

"Ah! Ah! Naoki Ah!"

"I love you, Kagome."

"Slow down. Ah!" She twisted her hips and rocked against him.

Several minutes later but the couple still continues their love. The guy turned her on four and pumped again.

"Faster! Harder! Deeper!" Her voice shakes and her sweat dropped on the ground.

"Yes, my love"

"More! More! I want you more, Naoki!"

"Hn"

"Harder! Deeper! Naoki"

He pulled the length out but keeps the head in then he gave her two last hard trusts and collapse on top of her to shoot his hot flooding seed in her hole and kiss her temple.

"I felt good and you are great, Kagome."

"You too, Naoki" She tightens her hole again. "Do more."

"Yes, master" He pull her up and let she pushes the wall when he shoves her back. "How many times do you want, master?"

"Until you lost to me"

"Hn!"


	11. Meet demon lord

**Eleventh: Meet demon lord**

Yoshi walked along the corridor after he didnot sense her presented in the castle since the evening. He asked the servants and they said they saw her on the yesterday afternoon at the backside of the castle so he dashed to the place.

"Do you see a human girl here on yesterday afternoon?"

"A human girl has a short dark brown hair who wore a greenish yukata and a pair of straw sandals?"

"Hn"

"…"

"What"

"Well, Yoshi-sama…we…we…"

"What are you doing to her?"

"We took her to a cell and brough them out of the castle in this morning."

"You"

"We are sorry Yoshi-sama but we don't know who she is."

"Hmm" The goat demon tried to calm down. "Alright, it is my fault that I didn't inform you about her."

"Yoshi-sama"

"Tell me where you left her?"

"We left them at the howling cliffs at the south of Wonder forest."

The assistant of the young lord hurry to the south to take the girl back before his young lord and the western lord come back from the celebration in the eastern land.

He found the girl and her friend slept at the cave mouth. The demon landed smoothly on the cold ground to wake them up.

"Mmm?" She rubbed her eye.

"Come with me, woman"

"Who are you?" Naoki held the girl close to him.

'Does she sleep with him?' He smelled his scent on her body. 'Why Ah-Un told me they are friends?'

"Yoshi-san"

"Get up woman and we'll go back before the late."

"Why do we go back to that castle?"

"No, only her" The demon snatched his wrist and pressed his palm.

"Ah!"

"Come here, woman" Yoshi pulled her from her lover.

"No, I won't leave him here."

"Shit"

"Kuro"

"Gnaaarl"

"Take him to the gate"

Ring! Ring! Ring!

A big panther walked from the darkness to Naoki. Kuro bites his shoulder and dragged him to the dark tunnel.

"Ah! Kagome"

"Naoki" She tried to get free from his arm but the demon tightens his hold around her torso. "Let me go"

"No"

"What are you doing to him?"

"Send him back to your world"

"And what do you want with me?"

"My lord and the councils have a concern with you not me, woman."

"I have nothing to do with them. Let me go."

The goat demon ignores her anger and leapt through the sky to the western castle. He must reach there before his lords come back but the first thing he will wash the male scent from her body.

* * *

The young woman got up at the night and tried to find a jar of water but it was ran out of the water. So she went of her room and walked along the corridor to the kitchen where is on the first floor of the castle.

"So dark"

The human girl touched the wall until she went to down stairs. She headed to the kitchen is on the end of the hall to drink the water and went back to her room on the second floor.

"Why this castle is too big and wide like a labyrinth or I am Sarah but who is my Jareth?"

She walked in the darkness while a pair of golden eyes stared at her form and movement until the girl reached a room . The golden eyes followed her into the room and the large clawed hand cup her mouth and belted her soft body then the door is shutting.

"Mmm!"

She struggled violently when the mystery creature sat on top of her and covers her mouth. She is shivering down to the spine when the pair of golden eyes shin up in the darkness and looked at her before move close to her face.

The hot breathe bathed her neck while a nose sniffed her scented before stopped and buried on her neck again.

"Mmm!"

"Miko" The pair of golden eyes disappears in the darkness left only the girl lay on her futon in the moonless night.

Yoshi took the girl to the study room on the third floor of the castle to see the western heir and the demon lord.

"Come in"

The demon slid open the door and leaded the girl in a room then they sat at the door.

Kagome is almost forgetting to breathe when she saw a powerful demon lord who sat on a silk pad at a dark wood table. His silvery moon long hair is shining brighter than the last five hundred years ago and he looks like a twenties years old man.

'How graceful'

"This is Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Ah…Mm" She gave him a bow.

"My lord, this…"

"I know"

"Yoshi" The young lord Kaito glanced at him.

"Yes, my lord" Then the goat demon went out of the room left only the girl with his lords.

"What are you doing here, miko?"

"I'm not miko."

"Hn?"

"I'm a normal human and I don't have any holy power."

The demon senses something wrong with her. "Do you know me, miko?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru"

"Anything else" She shook her head for the answer. The demon lord sniffed the air but he did not find the lie from her.

"Leave, miko"

The young lord looked at the older and he wants to know why the older call this girl a miko.

"Father"

"Hn"

"Is she a miko?"

"Yes, she is a powerful miko but she lost her memory."

"Hn?"

"She had been knew me."

"Do you know her?"

"She is your mother, Kaito."


	12. Lady of the west and Alice

**Twelfth: Lady of the west and Alice**

Yoshi suggested the girl about the rooms in the castle and not allow her to go to the private area on the southern wing and the eastern wing on the fourth floor.

"It's that so. By the way, how many floors of this castle, Yoshi-san?"

"There are five floors and two under grounds."

'That means there are an overlapping five football stadiums on a large clearing that has a mile radius around the castle and the ancient spell has been protecting it.'

The girl walked into his back while she lost in thought.

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"Hn"

"Well, Yoshi-san"

"What?"

"If Sesshoumaru-sama is the lord of the west and who is the lady of the west?"

"Mmm" Yoshi recalled his memory. "The lady of the west is Shihobu-sama. She is Lord Bokusui's daughter. She is great and kind demoness so Lord Sesshoumaru chose her as his mate and his lady."

"Aha! So Kaito-sama is their child."

"He is a pup."

"I'm sorry I don't know. Again, Kaito-sama is their pup."

"I think so."

"Eh?"

"I have been here for three hundred years but Lord Sesshoumaru had been mated before I came here."

"It's that so and where is she?"

"Lady Shihobu was died for hundreds years ago after the shard fight."

* * *

The girl reads a book that she bought from book store on last three weeks before went to Tanigawa Dage with her friends. Then she heard a bell sound from somewhere so she heads to a garden in the noon.

Ring! Ring!

"Eh?" She turned around to the sound but there is a black cat walked to the upstairs.

"Hey! Kitty" She dashed to the cat but it ran to the third floor.

"Wait for me, black cat"

Ring! Ring!

She followed the can to the private wing on the fourth floor until the cat slipped in a room at the end of hall way. The university girl slid the rich paper door and looks for the cat but a grace and elegant painting caught her attention from it.

"How gorgeous" She stared at the picture on the dark wooden wall before she looked back at her teal and kelp yukata. "How different"

"What are doing here, woman?"

She turned around to see a young lord crossed his arms at the opening door.

'Why is he upset at me?'

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry but I followed a cat until I reached here, Kaito-sama."

But the young man alike Sesshoumaru stared at her to remember her face, her voice, and her scent before changes his mind to hate this girl. He walked toward her and snatched her wrist to drag her from the room.

"Kaito-sama"

"Yoshi didn't tell you about the private area, woman!"

"You hurt my wrist, Kaito-sama." But the young demon did not let go of her. He does not understand why he still grabs her wrist even though he hates her.

"I'm sorry but please let go of my wrist."

Kaito stopped suddenly made the young woman ran into his strong back. "Oops!"

"We won't allow the guest to go to upstairs."

"Mmm and who is the woman in the painting?"

"She is lady of the west and she is my mother." Kaito thought of the elegant Shihobu. 'She is my step mother who is kind and care for me not like you, woman.'

* * *

Two days later, the young lord walked to the room at the end of hall way on the forth floor to see his step mother painting again. But his eyes were catching by a new book on the shining wooden floor.

"What is it? Alice in Wonderland"

He kept the book and hurries back to his room to find the old one in a bookcase. "Is it the same story but why it doesn't have any picture?"

The western heir held the new book and sat on the wooden edge in his room and starts to read Rin's favorite book.

In a room on the second floor of the same castle and the same time, the human girl poured her backpack to find the new book but it disappears.

"Where is it?" She tired to seek it in her bag. "I lost it again. Oh, no! My Alice" She tried to find the book all over her room before fell on her back among her cloth and supply.

"Or I was cursed." She rolled to a side. "Silly! Phew! Okay, I'll buy a new one." The girl got up to pack her things and leaves the room to the back garden.

"Kagome-sama"

"Hn?"

A demonness walked forwards her on a dark wooden bridge across the clear stream under the big trees. This woman is beautiful and friendly who is not alike the other servants of the castle.

"Yes?"

"Chizu is glad to see you."

'Does she know me?' Kagome gave her a smile and walked together while listens to the new face.

"I was shocked after my lord told me that you disappeared."

"Eh?"

"Where were you gone, Kagome-sama?"

"I was in a hospital for two weeks and backed home to kept study until I go to the university."

"Mmm, I don't quite understand, Kagome-sama."

"I know it is hard to make you understand and I don't blame you…"

"Chizu"

"Chizu!" An aged demonness wore a fine yukata stood at the Oak root and waited for her.

"I must go now, Kagome-sama."

"Mm, see you, Chizu."

A demonness gave her a bow and left the human girl at the bridge which is under the high. A short hair girl saw her back walked toward the older until they are out of her sight. Then she turned around and walked into the grove to find her place.

'She is a friendly demon since I stay here. But I missed you Naoki."


	13. Collect jewel shard

**Thirteenth: Collecting jewel shard**

The western lord has a meeting with the ten councils in the morning late. They asked him about the young woman and found out she lost her memory after disappear from the feudal era because of the evil Naraku.

"So what will you do, my lord?"

"The miko and I will hunt the shard."

"But you said she lost her memory, right?"

"Hn"

"So can she sense the shard even though she doesn't know she is miko?"

"I know she can do the task and I will accompany her when we out of the land."

"When will you depart, my lord?"

"Next week after I clear my work and I told my assistant to act in place of me."

"Jaken"

"He isn't my assistant but Kobomune. And Jaken died for long time."

"I'm sorry my lord that I didn't mind him."

"Hn"

"Do you know where the hiding shards are, my lord?"

"The one is with the invisible dragon in the mystery mountain on the east island."

"The invisible dragon killed her on a last hundred years, right?" A council turned to the one who sat next to him.

"She lost and died on the two next days at the castle." He whispers.

"My lord, where are the two shards?"

"The one is secure by Lord Bokusui but I don't know where the last one is."

"The incomplete jewel is with you, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"It's safe."

* * *

The brothers came back from the north and lay on their stomach in a stream in the eastern forest near the castle. The cave cools their temperature from the hot weather of the mid summer. A head heard their name in the wind from the west wood and popped up to see the caller.

"Ah-Un"

The shining voice rang their ears and the human girl appears at the soil mound among the trees and green shrubs.

'**She comes'**

"I'm happy because you are here."

Two small hands held a large water melon and put it in the cool stream to fresh it. The girl jumped on their back and buried her face between their necks before rolled down into the same stream that the dragon sank their body.

"Whoa!" She emerged from the water but still sits beside them. "It's cold and I relive."

"Huzz"

"You know the weather can melt me if I came here late for a minute."

'**We agree with you, Kagome.'**

The sun raises high in the noon and the humming songs rang all over the forest. The song resonants the demons ears who are in the castle and including the meeting room is on the third floor.

_So, I won't hesitate no more,_

_No more, it cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate our time is short_

_This is our fate_

_I'm yours_

_**[I'm yours-Jason Mraz]**_

"Hn?"

"Is it a new song?"

"We should thank her that she doesn't sing that lullaby and lull us sleep all day like that day."

"Such a dangerous song" A council thought of that day in the last five hundred years ago.

Back to the forest

"Huzz"

"What?" She looked at the dragon. "Do you want to eat the water melon now?"

But the brothers shook their heads.

"He means of that song, woman."

"Kaito-sama"

"What is the song you hummed?"

"Oh! I'm yours."

"Hn"

"Kaito-sama, do you want to share the melon with me and Ah-Un?"

* * *

Yoshi and a girl sat silently in the study room to wait for the demon lord and his heir in the raining afternoon. She wanted to know why the great demon lord like him wants to see her who is a normal human and the goat demon did not tell her anything about this meeting.

"Yoshi-san"

"What the matter, Kagome?" He glanced at the slender girl beside him. "Don't ask me because I don't know."

"Yes" She turned her face to a side. 'Does he lie to me?'

The lords walked into the room and sat at his tables as usual but there is no paperwork or any letter on the tables.

"Miko, you will accompany me to collect the shard."

"Eh?"

"My lord" Yoshi never thinks that his lord asked the human to accompany him to do the task.

"It is your task to complete the jewel."

"I'm only a normal human who don't have any power like you and what is the jewel?"

"You have the power, miko."

"No!"

"Kagome"

"No, Yoshi-san. I don't have any power and I'm not a miko."

"Prepare yourself and we will leave the castle on the next three days."

"I won't go anywhere with you, Sesshoumaru because you locked me here and separated me from Naoki!"

The western lord ignores her action as his pup. The silvery moon hair turned around to Yoshi who sat beside her.

"He is her friend."

"My boyfriend"

"Her lover" Yoshi described to his lord.

"Where is he?"

"The big panther took him back my world."

"It's good for him and he didn't have any business to stay here but you have a task to complete."

"Who are you, Sesshoumaru? You don't have any right to judge the others and he didnot bother you or harm you." She got up suddenly and pointed at his face before get out of the room left only the two shocked demon and the demon lord.

"Well, my lord"

"Tell Ah-Un about the journey"

"Yes, my lord" Then Yoshi left the room and he is surprising that the western lord did not kill the girl as the others.

"Father"

"Hn"

"What do you think?"

"The jewel didn't complete and there are three shards are hiding and it is dangerous if I left the shards in the demons hand."

"But she won't agree with you."

"She will." He turned to his table and picked up a brush. "And you will go with me, Kaito."

* * *

The goat demon held a sleeping girl and her pack up before made his way to the front gate in the morning. He put her limp body on Ah-Un's back with her pack while his young lord sat on their back to support her form and leapt through the sky.

"Hold her well"

"Hn" Kaito held her soft and scented body against his armor and catches the dragon rein.

'She is scented and softer than I imagined and did Rin felt as me feel?'

The after rain wind hit her fine face and cooled her body until she trembled. The young lord must wrapped his fluffy pelt around her and tightens his arm again.

'It's cold.' She rubbed her sleepy eyes. 'Did I forget to close the windows?'

"Don't move, woman"

"Sesshoumaru-sama" She looked at the man. "Eh? Oh! I'm sorry, Kaito-sama but what are you doing in my room?"

"Look, woman"

"Hn?" She tried to turn around but the demon held her tight. "Ha! I fly."

"Ah-Un fly, not you"

She turned to the demon lord who flied on his shining cloud beside her and Kaito. He wore his spike bones armor, a big fluffy pelt and the two swords are attaching to his hip while his silvery shining moon hair sway in the wind as the young lord who sat against her back.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I had been said that I won't accompany you to collect those damn shards."

"You will miko" He did not turn toward her. "Your world will be harm if you deny the duty because if the great demons got the shards and they might destroy the gate to kill your family."

"Are you joking?"

"He didn't joke you, woman."

"How can I help you?"

"See the shard and we will kill them."


	14. First shard

**Fourteenth: First shard**

The new jewel hunting group arrived at the white coast line on the east in the late afternoon. The dragon was tired from the long journey that they did not stop anywhere from the western castle until the beach. The demon lord gave her a yellow green yukata because Yoshi did not bring her any cloth when he took her to the lord.

The dragon and the girl sat together on the white sand when the sun declined to the west but her eyes were on a tree that has big long leaves and the round green fruits on the neck.

'Such a great demon world'

"Huzz"

"Look at that Ah-Un"

The dragon stared at the tree that she pointed.

"Coconut" Then she crossed her arms. "But we don't have any monkey and I cannot climb that tree."

The dragon sighed lightly because they were tired from the long journey but they wanted to know how its tasty.

"Never mind it's not my favorite one but I want to drink the aroma coconut milk. I had been heard from TV said it is sweet and scented."

"Miko"

"My name is Kagome, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"It's not the time to have a day dream. You should find your food."

"Please help me Ah-Un" The lords gazed at the two figures got up and walked into the grove.

"Will we set a camp here, father?"

"She is a human and the brothers are tire."

…

The group sat patiently at the cliff near the empty large cave to wait for the invisible dragon in the morning. The demon lord let the girl cling his arm while his heir and the brothers sat on the next cliff.

"Do you sense a shard, miko?"

"Yes but it is strange." She moved close and hugged his arm solidly.

"How"

"I though there are two or three creatures in that cave."

"Hn"

"I had been heard that it is an invisible dragon, right? And why don't we find the tar to bath it and let Ah-Un burn them if the dragon is defeating by the fire."

"You are right." The demon lord looked at the younger on another cliff. "Kaito"

"Let's go, Ah-Un"

Two hours later, a young lord and the brothers came back with three big jars of tar. A demon lord inveigled the dragons while his heir waited at out side with the two heads and splashed them with the black tar.

"Miko, tell me where is the shard?"

She closes here eyes for a minute. "In the left throat near his mane"

"Hn" The lords cut the one but the injured one can escape from their claws and hit back at the younger lord.

"Watch out!"

"Kaito!"

The second dragon turned around to hit the next target at the cliff but the demon lord grasped his tail and threw him away from her. Then he is going to help his pup when the brothers protected the human girl but the dragon flew back and bites Kaito hard before shot him with the black lightning from his fanged mouth.

"Kaito!" She jumped on Ah-Un back while the demon lord got the last invisible dragon head and dragged him away from the younger.

Kagome held his from and tried to put him on Ah-Un's back. The western lord killed the second before went back to the first to pick the jewel shard and came back to his pack at the cliff.

"Miko"

"Sesshoumaru-sama"

Suddenly the left dragon flew out of the big cave to bite the demon and beat him embedded the hard rock ground.

"Sesshoumaru!"

The dragon turned quickly to the girl who held Kaito close to her chest and Ah-Un step in front of her to find the dragon.

"Look at that!" She pointed a left black tar on a dragon's foot.

But the brothers are slow than him. So they were stamped before a girl and a young lord while a claw cut her arm.

"Weeee!"

Suddenly, the pink light exploded from her body and spread out to cover the area. The pure power purify the last dragon but it does not harm the lords and the brothers.

'Miko'

The light is fade away in a minute later. The western lord got up from the ground to rush to check them. The two heads were serious, the girl was cut and his pup was bit.

"Miko" He shook her shoulders. "Miko" But the girl does not response to his call and his touch.

'**Sesshoumaru'**

'**Can you get up, Ah-Un?'**

'**In a few minutes and what about her?'**

'**She was cut and Kaito is serious.'**

'**Where is the shard?'**

'**It is here.'** He rose a shard up.

* * *

The demon lord lay a girl on their back and held his heir up before left the cliff to the coast line. The young lord woke up at night saw a girl held his head close to her chest and cover them with his father pelt.

'Woman' He tried to moves but his body was hurt and Kagome fit her arm around his neck.

"Kaito"

'Why does she cry?'

"I'm sorry." The sorrow tear fell down on his crescent moon. The western heir can smell her distress then the pink and violet light emerged from her body and covers their form.

"Hn?" The western lord woke up saw her holy power heals their son and Ah-Un who lay on their stomach next to her.

"Miko" He moved close to the laying figures at the tree root.

"Father"

"Do you get well?"

"Very much" He turned around to her. "Is this her power?"

"Hn"

"And what happened after you killed the second one?"

"The third one hid in the cave and he came out to kill me but she purified him to protect you and Ah-Un."

"Hm!"

"Hn?"

"Her arm was cut but I bandaged her wound already." The young lord touched her cutting arm and sniffed her blood smell.

'Why does she care for me even though she cannot remember anything?' He sniffed her scented deep and close his shining golden eyes to feel her warmth, her touch and her scented that he is always yearn for several hundred years.

The western lord looked at his pup and the girl slept together. He fit the pelt around them before close his eyes but the pink and violet light link to his form to massage him like to tell him there is nothing to worry.

'Kagome'

A large clawed hand combed her short dark brown hair as she did to him when they were in the blossom forest on the last five hundred years ago.

'What happened to you and why do you lost your memory?'

"Sesshoumaru-sama" She smiles softly.

"Hn, do you dream of me?" He thumped at her rosy lips and patted their head before slept beside them.


	15. Returning memory

**Fifteenth: Returning memory**

"Naraku, where are you?" The girl turned around in the darkness.

"Naraku!"

"I'm here, my little miko." The red eyes man hugged her quickly.

"Let go of me"

"Even if I love you."

"Idiot" She struggled. "He will kill you if he saw you hold me like this."

"No, little miko" the evil smiles and clings his cheek against her. "He won't kill me because he doesn't love you."

"What"

"Look!" He pointed at a shining beauteous demon couple at the cloister of the exquisite castle.

"Sesshoumaru" She knitted her brow.

"Miko" The demon lord stared at the girl.

"Who is she?"

"She is my mate."

"No, I'm your mate not her."

"Do not misunderstand, miko" He fit his hold around the beautiful demonness.

"Hn?"

"Shihobu is the only one who is my mate, not you. She is kind, has great hearted and loves me but you left us to your world."

"No, I don't"

"She is my mother and no one can replace her. Good bye, woman" Then a young man appeared beside the couple and they turned around left a school girl with Naraku.

"I didn't leave you, Sesshoumaru, Kaito!" The hurt tear floats down on her cheek and she is going to fall down but the man caught her in a time.

"He never loves you, miko." The evil half-breed turned her around and tightens his hold. "Believe me because I'm your friend and I never leave you alone."

She nestles her crying face on his bold chest and cries in a silent while a clawed hand patted her head and comforted her.

"Sesshoumaru…don't leave me, Seshoumaru."

"Miko!" The demon lord shook her form lightly but she does not wake up.

"Miko!" He shook her again but harder than the last time.

"Wake up, miko!"

"Ah!"

She saw the lords and the two heads are surrounding her is laying in the fluffy pelt.

"Sesshoumaru-sama"

"You have a nightmare."

"I'm sorry."

"Wake up to have your breakfast and we will leave here at the late."

"Ah..mm" She slowly got up and headed to a stream in the grove. 'Such a bad nightmare and who is the red eyes guy and why do I hurt?'

…

The group flies across the morning late sky to the south to find the next shard after the girl did not feel any shard in the area. The western lord holds her soft form close to his chest but the spike bones armor made she felt uncomfortable. She cannot blame him because Ah-Un and the young lord are injured even though they got better than yesterday.

'Why does he care for me even if he separated me from Naoki?' Then she buries her face into his big and scented fluffy.

'His embrace is safe and warm but hurt. What happened to me?'

All of the sudden, a thunderbolt from the ground shot them but the lord covered her body with his pelt from the bolt and his armor before land on the ground to find the cause.

"Ku ku ku ! Glad to see you, Lord Sesshoumaru"

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me?"

"There are many demons in this world those I met and recall but I never seen you before if you don't have any business with me so prepare to die."

"I'm Shihobu's lover and you will pay the dept that you took her from me."

'Lady Shihobu's lover?' The girl in the big pelt tried to see the new man but the fluffy covered her face.

"She chose me by herself and I never force her to mate me."

A hiding girl is hurting when she heard his word. She knew that she is the other and does not have any right to complain him but why this word hurts her feeling more than she think. The girl just holds the sorrow tear deep inside of her.

"How dare you, Sesshoumaru."

"Kaito"

"Yes" The young lord and Ah-Un took the girl from the area and keep watching the fight between his father and the old enemy.

"Hn? Who's that girl?" The mystery demon tries to look through the white pelt. "Your new woman?"

Suddenly, the demon lord appeared in front of the new comer and cut his cheek but he dodged back in time before the sharp claws will cut his head.

"You damn" He pulled out his pike and cut through the wind to make the vacuum blades cut everything is in their way.

The girl pulled out the pelt to see the battle and found he fights with the dragon demon that has a short blue sky hair but he is stronger than she thinks. The lord threw a sword to Kaito and the girl.

'This sword!' She eyes wide and felt a shiver run down her body.

A young dog lord looked back at the father and saw the dragon opens his mouth. Then the bolt flared out and the dragon shot the three figures at the glove edge when demon lord stepped in the way.

"Die"

'Sesshoumaru!' The caress girl grabs Tensaiga from Kaito and dashed toward him.

"Woman!"

"Go back!" But she reached his form hugged his torso. "Dragon strike!"

After the familiar word left his lips, the young woman turned around to see the attack but the dragon held up a holy mirror to reflect it backed to them.

"Hn!" He tried to cover her form but the fire comes to their way fast.

'He wants to kill you, miko.'

"No"

The blue light from Tensaiga and her holy power emerged from her body to shield them and adsorb the attack before explode over the area for miles to kill the demons in the area but it does not harm Kaito and the brothers.

"Miko" The demon lord held her soft body and turned her around. "Miko"

"Sesshoumaru" A soft palm caresses his cheek and she loses consciousness.

"Kagome"

'Is she a miko?' The injured man tried to get up but he fell on the ground again.

…

A shining sword stabbed on her chest and the big fire bolt burn her body.

"It's hot."

"He wants to kill you, miko." A red eyes man embraces her body and cling his cheek against her fine face.

"Naraku"

Suddenly a fine clawed hand caught her arm and pulled her from the evil man. "Let go of her or I'll kill you, Naraku."

"You" The half breed spider push him away but the silvery moon hair man snatched his neck and tightens his grip and pulled her from him.

"Let go of her"

The girl shook the evil man off and threw into his muscular form and nestle her face on his warm chest then the fine clawed hand held her thin shoulders and stepped back.

"Die, Naraku" The silvery moon hair man drew his sword and threw it. "Dragon strike!"

"You damn, Sesshoumaru!"

The evil was killed and her helper looked at her to touch her head.

"Miko"

"Sesshoumaru"

"Leave me"

"Eh? Ah! I'm sorry."

"Sesshouamru-sama" A song voice called his name with a loving tone.

"Shihobu" The man turned around and walked toward the gorgeous demoness. "My love"

"Where are you going, Sesshouamru?" The girl follows his back but a young demon who has the same hair color alike him appeared before her. Then he pushed her hard to fall on the ground.

"Get away from my family, woman"

His word shocked her. "Kaito! I'm your family and I'm your mother."

"You're not my mother." He walked toward them to hold the demoness close to him and kiss her cheek. "She is my mother who loves and cares for me." Then they flew back to a shining castle and left the shool girl sat on the cold ground in the darkness.

"No! Kaito! Sesshoumaru, I love you. Don't leave me. I love you. Don't leave me. Mother loves you, Kaito." The poor girl collapses on the ground and crying. "I love you, Sesshoumaru. I love you."

"Miko, wake up!"

"Sesshoumaru"

"Wake up!" Her body is shaking.

"Ah!" Her deep brown eyes snapped open and sees a silvery moon hair man held her body close to his chest.

"Sesshouamru" A soft palm touched his beautiful face and belt around his neck.

The demon lord lifted her up and enfolds her body close to him.

"Sesshouamru"

"It's ending, miko."


	16. Autumn wind

**Sixteenth: Autumn wind**

On the last summer weeks in demon world, the demon lord and his heir try to find a human girl and the brothers in the wood and the grove through the hot afternoon. But they do not sense their presences or any smell.

'Where is she?' He glanced all over the area even if in the blushes or the tree branches.

"My lord"

"Kaito, Kabomune and I will back the castle to meet Lord Bokusui." He took off his pelt and sent to his son. "Give her my pelt"

"Yes, father"

The young demon lord walked deep in the forest to a shallow stream is not far from the fall where is in the central forest. He sat on a rock and took off his boots to sink his feet in the cold water to relive his muscle. The golden eyes looked around the area and saw a white figure and a olive figure lay in the same stream is not far from him. Then he kept his boots and moved close to them. He saw a girl and the dragon lay on their stomach in the cold stream.

"Woman"

"Huzz" Un woke up to see the young lord and nuzzled a girl to wake up.

"Mmmmm…what, Ah-Un?"

"Wake up, woman. What are you doing here?"

"Wah! Hi, Kaito-kun"

A demon, a dragon, and a human girl walked through the forest and set a camp at the grove edge for a night. The young demon gave the girl his knife to get hunt and he stands on guard all the night.

"Kaito-kun, don't you have a meal?"

"Stop, woman"

"Hn"

"Don't call me with that idiot name."

"Why?" She tried to expect his reason. "I'm your mother and I usually call you by this name when you were young."

"That enough"

"Ah! Kaito-kun"

A lord left the camp to cool his temple before he is going to harm her. He landed smoothly on a near cliff is not far from the camp. He sat on a cliff and let the last summer wind blowing his nervous and his angry away.

'How dare she call her is my mother even though she didn't bring me up or foster me but Shihobu replaces her position and did not care who is my mother.'

He clenches his teeth and recalled of the hell several days ago that his father left him with this woman who tried to make the relationship with him but it drove him mad at her.

'She has no right to call her is my mother.'

A girl sat at the tree trunk to wait for her son and pat the dragon mane while they sleep.

"Kaito, I'm your mother, right?" She asked herself. "I want to apologized you that I left you and your father."

"I won't receive your sorry, woman." The young dog demon walked from the dark grove behind her. "And I'm not your son."

"Kaito-kun but mothe…"

"Stop!" He snatched her wrist and fitting his grab.

"Ah! It's hurt, Kaito-kun."

"Stop call my name or I kill you, woman." His eyes turned red and his fangs are longing.

"Kaito-kun"

"Huzz" The brothers woke up to stop the dog but they collapsed on the ground.

"It's enough and I won't be patient with you, woman." He pulled her close and digs his sharp claws on her shoulders.

"I'll tell you the last time that I'm not your son and my only mother is Shihobu."

"But…" She tried to loose his grip but he tightens and dug his claws in her shoulder deep until she is bleeding.

'**Stop! Dog'**

"Kaito-kun, mothe…" Then the lord threw her slender form on the ground and turned around to the stream to wash her disgusting blood and her scented from him. A tall frame came back to hold the dragon up and turned toward her.

"Woman, I'll tell you a thing that father backed to castle to meet Lord Bokusui about his new mate and the mating ceremony. And it is sure that you are a poor girl whe he used you to gave my birth but you are out of his mind or wants to mate you to stay on his side."

"Kaito-kun"

"His dearest woman is Shihobu and I had been seen him got worst after she die for several years but he still love her till nowadays. So that's mean you're unimportant to him even though you are alive or not."

The shocking young woman did not get up or move anyway. His word and his hatred hurt her feeling even if she wants to make up a new relationship with her son.

"Kaito" The hurt tear flows down from the dark brown eyes but he does not care.

"You are not my family and my mother but Shihobu. There is no one can replace her. Don't flatter yourself, woman. Because you are nothing."

Then he held the dragon up and leapt through the night sky to the western land left the hurt woman cried alone in the dark wood.

"Kaito, mother is sorry to leave you but she wants to tell you that she loves you more than her life, Kaito."

The hurt and sorrow crying is humming in the moonless night. The sadness spreads over the area made the other creatures exhausted in mind and body with her. The gray light covers her body while she slept from the wounds and her heartbroken.

"Kaito, I'm sorry."

* * *

A thin woman fit the pelt around her body and walked along the road in the autumn forest. The wood is coloring in red, green, and yellow maple leaves after she waited for him for a long time but he did not come back. She stopped at a bench that is on the way to rest a little after the long walk. She lifts a plastic bottle to drink.

"Woof!"

"Eh?" She turned around and saw a brown dog sat at the tree root not far from her.

"Dog? Come here" She beckon the dog but she still sits on a tree root.

"Don't you come? Alright and good bye, dog"

The masking presence girl drank the water again before starts walking on her way. The brown dog saw her walked away. She gets up and follows the girl for a day.

"Demoness"

"Hn"

"Is she your?" A male demon pointed at the dog who follows her but she is closer than yesterday.

"No, she isn't."

"Really?"

"Yes" She nodded her head and say good bye to him. 'Why he call me a demoness?' Then she looked at the fluffy.

'Or it is because of his pelt and his scented.' She patted the pelt when a tear flows down. 'Sesshoumaru'

…

Several days later, the girl stopped at the old hut in the red maple forest on the hill and took off her yukata to take a bath in the hot spring beside the hut.

"Hana-chan"

"Woof"

"Do you want to take a bath with me?" She cupped the water up.

The hybrid dog name Hana by Kagome still sat on the root to watch her new master after the human girl saved her from a hungry demon on last two days.

* * *

The demon lord is angry when his son left the girl at the grove wood on last three weeks ago. He tried to track her scented but only the old scented had left at the tree trunk.

"I'll go back to get her after I take Ah-Un to the healer but she is missing from the camp with her pack and your pelt." His eyes dropped a little and get worry about the girl.

'Kagome'

"I had asked the demons in the area but they said they did not see her passed their ways." He got up and starts to walk away.

"Where are you going, Kaito?"

"Find her"

Knock! Knock!

"Come in"

"Lord Bukusui wants to see you, my lord."

'What does he wants with me?' He sighed lightly. 'I had informed him already but why he comes again?'

The demon lord walked to the drawing room to see his father in law.

"Lord Sesshoumaru"

"Hn"

"I know that you refuse my proposals but I want to know why you deny my niece?"

"I won't have another mate until I'm ready to take a new mate but not this time."

"Is it because of the miko?"

"No, I'm busy and have many things to do."

"It's that so. Alright, if you are ready, please tell me, Lord Sesshoumaru." The older got up and stopped at the door. "I glad that you are in love with my daughter but please restraint your mind from her death."

The older lord went back to his manor while the western lord went back to his room but his feet lead him to a room is on the end of the hall way. He slid open the rich door to see a painting on the dark wooden wall.

"Shihobu" A fine clawed hand touch on the painting. "You knew I love you but I love her more than I ever thought. Maybe I love her more than you, my dear mate." The golden eyes dropped a little and sank on the tatami floor to put his forehead on his arm to hide his tear.

"Why do you leave me? Why do you send her here? Why do I love her? What will I do if I lost her again? And how do I live without her? Tell me, Shihobu. Please tell me."

* * *

The girl sat on the cold floor and looked out of the hut to see the red maple trees for several hours. Finally, she gets up to hold her pack up and wrapped his pelt around her masking presence body.

"Let's go, Hana-chan" She stepped out of the old hut and turned around to see the empty hut and turned around.

"He won't come here and we are abandoning."

The dog and the girl walked into the red forest to find their place in the demon land with a hopeless after they cannot return to their sweet home anymore and there has no place for the loser here.


	17. Rejoiced Live

**Seventeenth: Rejoiced Live**

The university girl and a brown dog walked together along the red maple road in the demon world. Suddenly, a boy carried a sword and ran from the red and yellow forest to cut ahead of them and got stumble a stone to fall on the road.

"Hey!" The boy turned around to the girl and the dog.

"Get away from here" Then he grabbed her slim hand and dragged to another way.

"What" She wanted to look back but he ran fast to the safe place. "Hana-chan"

"Woof" The dog rushed after them through the maple forest and stopped at a small cave then she ducked into the cave with them.

"What happen?"

"Chuu!" The injured boy sensed the damn demon comes near the cave behind the thick shrubs.

"Pig demon" She saw the demon and turned to the boy who held her close to him and fits his hug.

"Damn pig"

"Why he hurts you?"

"Quiet!"

"Where are you, the fuck dog?" The pig threw his lance and turned around to find his foe. "Get out and pay my debt"

The three creatures waited for several hours until the pig left the area. Then they got out of their shelter and he starts to walk away from her.

"Hey!" She called him but he disappeared from the wood left only the woozy girl and the bewildered dog on the clearing.

"What the hell?" She looked at Hana to find the answer but the dog stared back at her with the same question.

The two travelers reached a demon sweets stall is on the way. They stopped their walked for a while before they head to the west.

"What do you want, demoness?"

"Do you have a bar of chocolate?"

"We don't order this sweet from the foreign land for long time but if you want to eat it you should wait for a month and come back to my stall again." The male demon gave her a smile.

'Woh! The demon world has the chocolate, too.'

"Hey! Dai, I want Ohagi and Yatsuhashi." The familiar sound loudens from her back and a demon sat next to her.

The young woman and the brown dog turned toward him. "You!"

"Woof!"

The silvery hair boy turned to a client is beside him. "Hi"

"Do you know her, Ren?" The demon name Dai pressed two plates of sweets on the table and pours a hot tea before send a cup to him.

"No"

Then Dai turned to the girl and the dog and he got the same answer from them.

"Tell me, why that pig followed you?"

"It's not the big problem."

"Hn?"

"I'm only ate his three pups and kill his brother."

"…" The girl cannot speak any word for a minute. "And where is he now?"

"Don't worry. He is alive and tired to find me in the next valley."

"Aha"

"What do you want' girl?"

"Mitarashi dango, please"

* * *

The demon lord tried to find the human but his duty forces him to live in the castle for months. He must visit the foreign lands as his heir must visit the other lands to make the relationship with the other lord while his assistant is on vacation to see his family for weeks.

The tall frame leans against the wall in his study room before his paperwork will destroy his brain and his sense. He rested his eyes and looked out of the window to see the last snow falls down from the grey sky.

'Where are you, Kagome?' His recalled the last day after she woke up from the nightmare and embraced him all the night until the new drawn light came.

****Flashback****

"_Miko" He patted her short brown hair and wrapped his arms around her waist to sit her on his lap._

"_Do you remember me?"_

"_Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry."_

"_It's not your fault but him."_

"_But I left you and our pup."_

"_Hn" He cannot blame her or cut back to fix the past but comforted her._

"_And he still haunts me until nowadays."_

"_It just your subconscious that it hurted you. It was ended and he cannot harm you anymore, miko."_

"_But…"_

"_Chuuu" A fine clawed finger touched her rosy lips while the shining golden eyes looked at her fine face. "No matter to worry"_

"_Mmm"_

_The girl nestled her head on his bold shoulder to sleep on his lap. She woke up in the afternoon while their son and the dragon came back from the hunting._

****End flashback****

Knock! Knock!

"Come in"

"Father" The demon lord still sit in silent when his heir put the paper rolls on his desk.

"Do you have her news?"

"No, father but I told Yoshi to find her in the south and the east."

"Hn"

"I'm sorry that I left her at the grove."

The lord cannot say anything. He knew his son still hates the girl so he patted his head and left the room.

"Don't worry. I know that you didn't want it to happen. I just want you to forgive her but it might be hard for you."

"I'll try, father."

"Thank you, my son."

* * *

The demon boy sat in a hut to saw a girl builds a snow man with her dog among the falling snow. Then she walked forward him and dragged the boy out of a hut to join her play.

"Come here, Ren and this snow man is you." She pointed at the icy doll and put two sticks to make his eyes.

"Hn" Then he builds a one beside her snow man and a snow dog in front of the dolls. "Good job"

"Ren, can I asked you a question?"

"What"

"Do you have a family?"

"Sure, I do."

"Why don't you be with him but travel alone?"

"No reason"

"Eh?"

"And you, human"

"What?"

"You cannot hide presence from me, human."

"Yes, I'm a human."

"Why did you live here?"

"It's a long story."

"Alright and I won't ask you anymore and I'll keep it darks."

"Thank you, Ren."

"You're bastard, dog." There is the same voice in the autumn rang his ears again.

"Shit, that pig" The boy drew his sword and stepped in front of the girl while Hana roars at the pig demon.

"Ren"

"Find your shelter, Osen"

"Hn but be careful"

The girl wrapped Sesshoumaru's pelt and lifted up her dog to get out of the area. They watched their friend fights with the old pig in the snow yard.

One hour later, the boy lifted up his sword and cut hard on his head until the pig was separated into two parts while his crimson blood sprayed all over the area to turned the white snow to the bloody red yard.

"Hn, stupid pig and who do you thing that I am."

"Ren" The two figured walked out of their shelter but the girl did not get near him.

"Hey! Come here" He turned around to the girl but she shook her head. "He is dying."

"I know but you"

The boy looked at his bloody cloth. "I see. Stay here and I'll come back."

"Mm!"

…

The beginning of spring visits the demon land again. But a young demon boy has a new problem that comes with the season.

"Osen, stay away from me"

"What the matter, Ren?"

"Do you know about the spring season?"

"The spring" The young woman recalled her spring in the feudal era then her face bushes. "I see and see you again, Ren"

"Don't go away from me"

"What"

"There are many demons in the forest and your scented will call for them."

"What should I do?"

"Stay with me through the season but don't get close to me."

"I will but you are young and I think the season cannot affect you." She sat at the Sakura root is not far from him and looked at the boy.

"What do you think how old I am."

"Well…around two hundred years"

"Three hundred and fifteen years old"

'He is older than me.'

The young demon glanced at the human girl who sat against the tree trunk with the brown dog who tried to bite the drifting petals in the blowing wind.

"And I can get mate and pup you."

"Ah! I get it."

The sweet and cool breeze of the spring night blew the sweet female scented through the blossom forest. The sweet scent activates the in heat demons in the area to get crazy. Their lusting smells woke a young demon up and looked around the forest.

"Great! They are coming."

The boy dashed toward her and shook her shoulder. "Mmmm"

"Wake up, Osen. They are coming."

"Who"

"Your future mates"

"What?"

"Come with me" He grabbed her wrist and called the dog. "Hana, you too"

"Where are we going?"

He does not answer her but held her bag and lifted her and the dog up before rush through the bloom forest to a cave in the high cliff. But the cave he found is too small for two people and a dog. A university girl tried to sit in easy but the young demon grasped her hard.

"Don't move"

"But my knees hurt" The boy turned her around and press her back against his warm chest. "Thank you"

"Be patient" His heart suddenly quicken. "Don't struggle" He tightens his hug.

"Ren"

"Do not move and I won't harm you" Then the boy lifted his head and turned to the outside to let the cold wild cools his temple before he hurts her.

'Damn, I'm going to lose.'


	18. The inlaws

**Eighteenth: The in-laws**

On a summer day, a human girl and a dog tried to catch a fish for their lunch in the spring cold. But the boy caught the fishes and threw them on the land.

"I'll leave for a while and be careful with the demons, Osen."

"When will you come back?"

"Maybe a week or a month but I'll hurry come back."

"See you, Ren"

Then the young demon boy leapt through the sky to the northern horizon. He left the girl and the dog has their lunch at the grove edge after he did not sense any demon is around the area for miles.

The young boy landed on the manor fine yard and headed to a room in the eastern wing to see the older demon and demonness.

"What the matter?"

"Ren" A light violet hair demonness and the healer sat beside her mate's futon.

"Does he hurt him?"

"Yes, my son"

"Mother, may I borrow his claws?"

"Ren, don't you mean…"

"Yes, mother but I'll careful."

"But you are too young."

"You know who I am, Miwa." The boy gets angry and his blue aura flared from his body to spread through the manor made the demons shivered down their body with fear.

* * *

The two figures sat on a large rock to wait for a demon that attacked them when he passed on their way. Two soft hands tighten Kaito's long knife that filled with her holy power. She jumped down on a demon's head and stabbed a knife embedded his head before purify him.

"Phew! It's not bad to kill the demon by myself."

"Woof! Woof!"

"Come here, Hana-chan"

They traveled to a hill but the rain pours suddenly made they rushed to a near cave at the cliff on the hill.

"Thanks the rain, it is hot for several days." She put her small backpack at the cave wall and sat on a rock to look at the falling rain.

"There is a year that I stay in the demon world." She sighed lightly. "What about my family?"

"Woof"

"And you Naoki, how do you do?" She does not cry but smiles sadly. "Do you miss me?"

The dog pawed on her arm like she wanted to soothe her master. But the girl buried her fine face into the white fluffy pelt to smell his old scented.

"I know you still love her. I'll get out of your way if only you tell me that you hate me, Sesshoumaru."

One hour passed but the rain still falls down and the buddy still sat in the cold cave to stare at the rain until a shining silvery figure came to their way.

"Eh?"

The figure staggered and collapsed on the muddy ground. The girl threw the pelt away and rushed to the slim figure to hold her arm up before came back to the cave with the dog. She sat a female demon against the wall and moved back.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome"

Then the shining demoness lay on the cold ground and got slept.

"Doesn't she beware of me that I might kill her?"

The demoness woke up on a new day. She saw a girl and a dog slept on the cold ground is not far from her but the dog woke up first and looked at her. She tried to got up but fell on the ground.

"Great! My ankle hurt."

"Mmmm! Chicken salad, chocolate pudding and cola, please"

"Hn?" The female demon tried to hear her word. "What does she say?"

"Woof!"

"Wah!" The young woman rubs her eyes. "Why do you wake me up, Hana?" She turned around her head but did not get up. "Oh! No! My good dream"

"Wake up, girl" A melodic voice called her.

The girl turned around her head and glance her sleepy eyes at the beautiful demoness at the wall. "Good morning" She glanced at the crescent moon on her forehead. 'She looks like him.'

"Hn"

"And good night"

"What" But the girl felt asleep again left the graceful demoness and the dog stared at each other in the rainy morning till noon.

'That pelt is familiar or she is the jewel miko.' She glanced at the big white pelt that the girl wrapped it around her slim body.

'But doesn't she know me?' The demoness smile softly. 'Sound interesting'

…

The human girl carried a demoness on her back and her pack on her front to walk along the road to a village to see the demon doctor to check her ankle.

The two females sat together and a brown dog sat beside the bench while the girl looked at the cloth stall.

"What the matter, Osen?"

"My yukata is old and almost torn." She looked at her yellow green yukata that he gave her on the last year.

"Why don't you buy a new one?"

"I don't have enough money, Tsukiko-san."

"Hn"

"I'll make the money." She got up to carry her new friend on her back and walked.

"How"

The lady of the west and the human girl sat in her stall to paint the pictures. She sold them to their client after she asked her for the fund and returned Tsukiko's fund.

"I don't know that you are good at the painting and drawing."

"Thank you, Tsukiko-san but there is only the water color."

"What's anything else that you can do?"

"Hn..the others skills those I can recall are…no"

"Can you reading?"

"Of cause I can and writing too but why?"

"Only nihongo"

"English too"

"Foreign language"

"Yes" She sent a picture to a client. "Sixty-five **gon***"

"Here you are"

"Thank you and please come again." She waved her hand for the customer.

"Can you translate it into our language?"

"In Nihongo"

"Hn"

"Yes"

"Good" The western lady saw a girl pulled two books from her back and sent them to her. "What"

"I thought you might get bore and here are my favorite books. They are foreign novels these I brought from a book store on last year."

"Treasure Planet: A Voyage of Discovery and The Alchemist" She reverses the books. "Sound interesting"

…

The girl counted her coins and bank-note before go to a fabric stall in the village with Hana to buy a new cloth before the autumn comes on next week.

"Do you have a pink cotton cloth?"

"Yes" A female draper gave her a smile. "A plain cotton or with the flowers"

"Mm..how much for the flowers print?"

"There are four thousand and three hundred gon for the beautiful one and a thousand gon for this one." She put a small bolt of fine cotton on the beautiful bolt.

"How much for the plain cotton is?" She hoped that it will cheaper than the flower print bolt.

…

One demoness, one human girl and one dog walked together along the road to the blue river in the south. She hopes to find the howling cliffs and go back to her home after changed her mind. She discouraged from them on last three months ago.

'I never triumph over her.'

They stopped at a small creek in the forest to collect the water and sank her feet into the cold water. The western lady absented for an hour and came back to them before start their walking.

The girl took off her new plain pink yukata and sank her body into a cold spring near her camp with Lady Tsukiko.

"Why do you head to the south, Osen?" She loses her long silver hair.

"I have nothing to do here and I want to go home."

"Do your family lives over there?"

"I know that you are a powerful demon and you knew I'm a human, Tsukiko-san."

"Hn?" The Lady glimpsed at the girl sat beside her.

"I can see your aura but I don't know who you are." She sighed lightly. "But it might be good that we didn't know each other more than we are."

'Don't you know who am I, Miko?'

* * *

Note: **Gon** = Demon currency


	19. Unexpected meet

**Nineteenth: Unexpected meet**

The handsome demon boy flies across the clear blue sky to the south. He will get rid off his family foe who lives near the wonder forest is near the howling cliffs. But a fighting under the yellow leaves forest stopped him. He can sense the holy power and the devil power merged together and shot demon aura to fade away.

'That demon might be killing but I want to know who the holy one is.'

The boy masked his presence and landed quietly. He gets hide among the yellow branches to see the holy demon.

'Hn, Osen?' Then he looked at the slim and shining figure that the girl walked toward.

'She!'

There is only her back can make his heart beats heavily against his chest when the fade away memory floods to his mind. Her golden eyes, her sakura lips, her fine fingers, her silky skin, her long hair, her scented, her warmth, her touch, and her love are his. But he had been betrayed her by left her to take a new mate to hurt her feeling. He ran her down even if she had been asked him to be with her but he denied the request.

'Tsukiko' The silver eyes still stare at his dear but he cannot get out of his hiding place. 'My love'

The young demon sniffed her scented deep in his lungs and glanced at her back walked away from the area with Osen and the dog. 'She doesn't have any mate yet.'

…

A powerful tiger demon smirked at the group that passed on his way to the south. Then he jumped from the rock at the cliff and stop at their front made they grasped in shock.

"Such a lucky day" He threw his halberd over his bold shoulder.

"Tiger"

"What are you doing here, lady?"

"It's not you business to know what I am doing."

"I'm so sorry, lady."

"Get out of my way"

"If I say no…"

Suddenly, a green whip lashed across his face and cut his cheek made the tiger jumped back and lifted the large halberd to hit her.

"How dare you, lady." He swept the blood away.

"Tsukiko-san"

"Prepare to fight, Osen"

The girl drew a long knife and set her form while the lady threw her green whip cut his arm and shoulder. Osen encircles the tiger to wait for a signal and cut his back but the metal armor protects him from the sharp knife. The battle between the tiger and the group a run for half an hour and the girl is tiring from their strong adversary.

"Osen!" The girl turned around to shoot him with her power.

"Rooooar! Damn you"

"Die" The whip stabbed through his chest but miss his heart. A large clawed hand grasps her whip to pull her close.

"I got you, lady." He dug his large claws deep in her fresh till she bleeds and spreads his other claws to hit her head.

Clash!

A sharp bold sword beat the claws away while the mystic claws cut his arm and his hand to free a demonness. She stepped back but sank on the yard. The lady looked at her helper who beat the demon but he is too young and weaker than him.

"Be careful"

"Die, boy"

But the halberd missed his neck then a pink holy knife flies from somewhere stabbed on the tiger upper arm made he got a chance to hit his bold sword on the tiger's head through his leg.

"Pay my debt, Toramau" The silver hair boy kicked the death body.

"Thank you" The girl walked toward him. "Ren?"

"Osen"

The familiar face and scented stunned the beautiful demonness who sits on the yard.

'Touga'

She saw he walked forward her but she got up to walk away. 'Cannot be him' She turned around but the wound weak her.

"Ugh!"

"Be careful" the new face caught her falling form.

"Thank you" She did not glance at him. 'He is another guy.'

"Let me check your wound because you are bleeding."

"No, I thank you but leave me, boy." But the arm still holds her soft body. "Let's go of me"

A young man held her up and walked toward his human friend and her dog that wait for him at the forest edge. The lady struggled against him made he glanced at her mood face.

"Don't test my patient, lady"

"So let go of me" But he still keeps the walk while she claws on his hand until he lost the control.

"Stop scratches my hand!"

"Let go of me and I can walk by myself, boy"

"Stop your fight and listen to me. You are bleeding and you legs shake so you cannot."

"Ren"

"Osen, stay here"

"Yes"

The girl just looked at his back that walked into the yellow and red maple forest with a demoness that she called her friend with a worry before looks back at the brown dog that sat beside her.

"Hana-chan, I think that we haven't any roll to play in this chapter."

"Woof!" Hana turned to stare at the forest that they disappear.

* * *

The young demon put the lady on a tree root under the red maple. He licks his cutting hand but a hand grabbed her wrist. Then he pulled her silk cloth down to bare her injured shoulder from the tiger claws.

"What"

A hot tongue laps the deep and serious wound of her. "You are injured."

"I don't want your help."

Her free hand pushed his chest but he caught it and turned her body around to hold her back close to him and licks the wound. The hot tongue and the warm chest melt the cold demoness to feeble against him.

"Let me go

"No, I won't let you go away from me, Tsukiko."

"Why you come back? Why don't you be with her?" She tried to escape from his hold but he tightens his hug and lifts her form to sit in his lap.

"Do you hate me?"

"I really hate you."

The demon boy ignored her word and kissed her bare skin to her neck and reached to her temple before lick her ear.

"Let me go, Touga"

She tried to pull his hands from her bare chest and her hip but he rolled her silk up and jostled his hips against her breech. The delicate demoness felt a hard stick shakes and pokes at her butt.

"No"

"Tsukiko"

She is lifting high a little then he back hand presses against her core to lose a knot of the pants and squeezes her hip hard before a long finger is plugging in her core.

"I beg you stop, Touga."

"I'm not going to hurt you, my mate."

"I'm not your mate anymore."

"You'll be my mate again, love."

"No, I don't want you hurt me again. Let me go!"

"I cannot"

Then he lifts her up and sat her on it made the demonness shivered through her body and felt a dull pain is increasing. The boy closed his silver eyes to sniffed her scented while jolts his hips against her but the lady flounced for her free made him bended her down. Then the white fangs are longing from his lips and caress her bare shoulder.

"No, Touga. Please stop. I don't want this."

'**You are mine, Tsukiko and I won't let anyone touch you.'**

"No"

The long fangs gored deep in her fresh while his crimson and silver blood dribbled into her wound made she struggled violently with pain and numb through her slim form.

'**You are mine, mate.'**

The bloody and golden eyes demon laps his mark and her sweet blood while he continues pushes his hips at her soft cheeks.

'**I have been waiting for you over five hundred years and now I won't let you go away from me.'**

"Touga"

"I swear to you that I won't betray you again, Tsukiko."

"I hate you"

"But I love you, my mate." He cups her chin to turn her redden face to kiss her rosy lips.

…

The demon boy sat against the red maple tree truck to sit his mate on his lap and held her close to his warm chest. He leaned her silvery moon head against his clavicle and cling his cheek at her forehead to smell her scented that was mixed with his.

A fine clawed hand comb her loosen hair when she sleeps in his embrace in the red maple wood.

"My dear Tsukiko, I'm sorry to hurt you but I cannot let anyone touch you even though I'm still young. And I'll kill everyone who dares to touch you."


	20. Client

**Twentieth: Client**

The demon boy walked out of the forest saw the human girl slept in the white big pelt and her dog slept beside her.

"Woof"

"Chuu, Hana. Don't wake her up" Then she stopped her bark. "Good girl"

"Mmm" The girl rubbed here eyes. "It's you, Ren."

"Yes, I am"

"Where is Tsukiko-san?"

"She went back home."

"What about her wound?"

"It was seal and she wanted me to accompany you to the south to send you back home."

"Thanks"

"So, get up and we will go."

"Yes but I want more money for our journey."

"I let you…"

"No, I will earn it by myself."

The demon boy saw she colours a red maple road painting then he picked up a stream painting that lay on the blank papers near her backpack.

"Such a beautiful painting" He cups his chin. "Where do you learn it from?"

"From my school when I was fifteen."

"Really?"

"Hn"

"This is my new information that human has a school."

"Ok, it's finished."

* * *

The two figures sat on a bench under the tree on the roadside to wait for a client chooses the pictures while a brown dog tried to bite a falling leaf near them.

"Is it a picture of Hana?"

"Hn, I drew it on last week."

"So why don't you draw my picture, Osen?"

"No, it wastes my paper and my color." She tightens the pelt.

"You!"

"Seventy-five gon"

"Hn" A client gave her three big coins and three small coins.

"Thank you"

"There is a hard chance to paint my picture." His face is proud while he pointed at the chest.

"But I glad I didn't do it."

"Osen, you"

"Demonness" The two middle aged demons stood in front of her while picked a paintings up.

"Yes?"

"I want to buy you a picture but can you paint me a portrait?"

"Your portrait?"

"Hn"

"Alright, take a seat,…"

"Mizu"

"Yes, Mizu-san"

A middle aged demon sat on a next bench and let the girl draws his picture with her water color on a watercolor paper while a demon sees her other paintings. Half an hour later, the girl put down her brush and dries the picture with the noon vertical ray.

"Please wait for a while, Mizu-san"

The girl rolled the dried painting and tied it with a robe before gave it to her client. He gave her a banknote but did not wait for the change. An aged demon walked away with his assistant along the dried and red road.

"My lord"

"Her painting is beautiful and strange from the other artists I ever knew."

"But that boy"

"I can feel him. He looks like a powerful demon I had been knew when I was young."

"I will find out his lineage."

"Thanks but we will visit him before we back home."

"Yes, my lord"


	21. Client 205 Old Scented

**Twentieth: Client 20.5 Old Scented**

A goat demon headed to the south to visit his old friend in a small village in the valley. He saw his friend's mate sweeps the dried leaves on the ground before their hut while her small pups play together near her.

"Uncle Yoshi!" A female pup pointed at him and ran toward the man.

"Nami-chan" He raises the girl into the air.

"Nice to see you again, Yoshi…san"

"Hako" He stared at his dear ex-lover is always kind and gentle like when they were in love in the past.

"Tasou went out for a big while but he will back soon if you don't mind to wait for him in the hut."

"It's bother you, Hago and I'll play with them here."

"Hn"

"Uncle Yoshi" A young demon boy tugged his hand. "How long will you stay here?"

"I'll stay here for a few days before I go back home in the next mountain, Sho."

The goat demon held the kids up and walked away from the hut. He made his way to a small stream near the village to join the others pups catch the fishes at the red maple hill in the quite cold noon.

A mule demon carries a basket is full of fruit and vegetable to a hut. He put it on the ground next to a bench is adjoining to the front clay wall. Raccoon demonness sent him a cup of warm tea and sat beside him.

"Yoshi-san is here."

"Hn?" He glanced at his mate. "Where is he now?"

"He took the pups to a nearest stream at the end of the village."

"Did he say anything to you?" But the woman shook her mahogany head.

"I told him to wait for you…"

"Thank you, my mate."

The old friends drink sake while see the full moon rises up in the autumn night sky. They share their living life before fell on the wooden porch until the next drawn light bath their muscular forms.

"Papa! Uncle! Wake up!" The boy shook his father form while the little girl rides Yoshi's back.

"Mmmm…Get out of my back, Nami-chan" He reversed his body and held the little girl into his embrace before rubes his beard at her soft cheek.

"Weee! Please stop, uncle Yoshi. Your beard hurt me

"So do not wake me up like this again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir"

"Nami, Sho come here and help me to set the table for our breakfast."

"Breakfast! Breakfast! Breakfast!"

"Such a noisy morning"

In the demon land's afternoon, the goat demon glared at a painting is hanging on the grey wall while plays with the pups. He figured the details of the picture and turned to his friend who sat at the porch.

"What is this painting, Tasou?"

"What?" He turned around to his friend. "A landscape painting"

"Such a strange beautiful painting" He cups his chin. "Does it color with the water colour?"

"Hn"

The goat picks the picture to look close and sniffed the familiar scented on the painting.

"What the matter, my friend?"

"Nothing" He let go of the picture and walked to the porch then he sat down. "Did you paint this picture, Hago?"

"No"

"Or you, Tasou?"

"No, I bought it from a shop in a village in the south."

"Where is it?"

…

The goat traveled to a small village in the south to find the shop where sells that painting after he doubt on the painting and the old scented. He walked into the brown shop and tried to find the shop keeper among the customers but he does not see him.

"May can I help you?" A quack sound came from his back.

"Are you a shop keeper?"

"Yes"

"Do you have a landscape painting?"

"Yes, this way" A duck demon lead him to next room to show him the paintings. "Which one you want to see?"

"My friend bought a water color painting from here." He sent him a borrowed picture to the duck. "Who is the artist of this painting?"

"Let me think" He tried to remember. "Oh! I bought it from the siblings on last month."

"The siblings?"

"Yes, the woman is the older sister and the boy is her brother."

"What does the woman look like?"

"She has medium long brown hair, deep brown eyes, fair skin, and slender body."

"Anything else?"

"Oh! She wore a pained pink and big pelt but I don't know why her brother has a silvery hair if they are siblings."

"Because of their smells are similar to each other." A squirrel demon jumped on a box is near the duck.

"I don't know that you have a good nose, Kei."

"Now, you are already known." The squirrel lifted up his long pipe.

"Well, what are their names, the master?" Yoshi compiles the woman's information.

"Her brother called her Osen and his name might be Ren."

"Osen?" He knitted his brow. "Where do they go?"

"They said they travel to the south." The small demon answered him.

* * *

The demon lord landed smoothly on the court of the moon castle after he sensed the wrong thing is happening to her. He walked along the corridor to a northern private wing to see her sat on a thick and soft futon with her henchman.

"Muika"

"Yes, my lady" Then she slid close the paper left her lady with the western lord.

"I heard that you get sick although you never get ill in a thousand and four hundred years since I was born."

"Is there something wrong if I get ill, Maru-kun?"

"No but I am surprising." He crossed his arm.

Suddenly, two familiar scented strikes his nose then he moved close to her and lose her fine cotton kimono.

"What are you doing, Maru-kun?" She tried to lose his grip while he closed his beauteous face to her neck and sniffed once.

"Gnaaaarl"

"Maru-kun" The elegant demonness struggles against him.

"Why does his scented is on you?"

"What do you say?"

"I'm not stupid, mother. Tell me!" So she told him the entire story.

"How dare him" Then he glanced at her. "And you let him mated you again."

He is angry her that she was mated with that blemished man. "Don't you remember the day he left you and me to that wench?"

"Don't blame me, Sesshoumaru and I still recall the day but he forced me." She agonized under him when he pinned and dug his claws on her thin shoulders until he saw her blood seeps. The western lord laps the wound until it was seal before back to his seat.

"I'm sorry." But the lady did not react. "Did you see her, mother?"

"Who?"

"The miko and her scented is on you."

* * *

**Twentieth: Client 20.5 Old Scented plus**

The western heir moved his office to the moon castle for a few weeks. He set his study room next to her room in the private northern wing and usually came into her room three times a day.

"I'm fine, Maru-kun and when will you go back?"

"Why" The demon lord does not turn around to see her but still looks at the roll at his table at a big window in her room.

"Don't you know that you have bothered me?"

"I didn't think like that and you still have a fever."

"I'm said I'm fine."

"So what is it?" He got up and moved close to her to put a fresh fetal at her forehead then it is wilting on her blue crescent moon.

"Hn"

"Get nap and I'll be here all day." He pulled a white and pink blanket to cover her.

'Damn pup' She sighed lightly. 'Like father like son'


	22. Second shard

**Twentieth one: Second shard**

A young demon and a human girl tried to find a brown dog along the red maple road after they took a nap during the noon and got up but they did not see the dog. They had asked the villagers about her but they did not see she passed their village. The human girl sat on a rock and lifted up her plastic bottle of water to drink before pass it to him.

"Where are you going, Hana-chan?"

The demon boy sat next to her to pat her shoulder and leaned her brown head against his shoulder.

"We'll found her soon, Osen and I try to track her smell."

"Thank you, Ren"

The two walked along the road for long time then the boy stopped to sniff the cool blowing wind from the north while the girl stared at him.

"What the matter, Ren?"

"I can smell her but she is in the north."

"Really!" Then he held her light body up. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you want to see her?"

"Of cause not but…"

"No but and hold me tight then we will run."

"Well, for my safety. Can I ride your back, Ren?"

"Hn"

He put her down and carried the girl on his back. Then he ran fast along the road passed the previous villages those they had stopped to ask the dog's news. The villagers feel only the cool blowing wind rushed through their villages to the northern land.

* * *

A young demon in a red fire rat cloth tried to deny the lost dog that followed him for hours ago from a village where he stop and buy something. At that time while he tried to bargain for the goods with a merchant then a strange dog sniffed his hand and his sword.

"Hey! Get away from my sword, dog"

"Woof"

"Is she falling in love with you, Yashahiro?" His friend glanced at the dog.

"Idiot, Genku" His white high ponytail whops on his back.

"Don't be serious and I just want to cheer you up."

"Such a stupid idea"

"So what shall we do with her?"

"This dog has an owner but where is her master?" He looked at Hana and say. "Go back to your master" He pointed his finger to a side but she did not follow his command.

"Alright, girl but do not follow us."

The two boys and one dog reached to a hut in the red maple forest in the northern boundary in the next morning. Yashahiro put a dog on the ground and stepped in a wooden house to see an old demon. An orange hair man sat on a soft pad and sip a hot tea in a room where is adjoining to the small garden.

"Why did you bring that dog to the house?"

"She followed us from the south and it's not my fault." The young man sat on a wooden porch and put his sword next to him.

The old man got up and walked out of the room to see the brown dog lies at the tree root near the door step.

"Why do you follow him?" He patted her head.

"Woof"

"Hn?" He sniffed the smells and one of the scented is familiar for him. "This odor"

"What the matter?"

"Do you see her master?"

"No"

Suddenly the three demons in the house sense the most dangerous demon that they ever found from the south head toward the house and stopped at the outside gate.

"Shit" The white hair man got up and grasped his sword to the two at the house door.

"Who is he?"

"No but they"

"They?"

"Wait for me here and I'll see them." The old man walked forward the gate but a young one caught his shoulder. "It's alright, Yashahiro."

"Keh"

The gate swung open to see the urgent quests, the old man saw a young demon but he has the strong aura flared out of his body but he looks similar to a powerful demon that he ever knew one.

"May can I help you?"

"Hana" The boy called the dog.

"Woof"

Then a slim girl got down from his back and ran to the laying dog. "Hana-chan!"

The young man was shock and drew out his sword to cut her but the big sword senses a girl before it.

Bang! A big sword springs back to hit his face and burns his palms.

"Ouch!"

Everyone looked at a boy while he let go of the sword to plunge down the ground before her and the dog.

"What are you doing" He wiped his nose's blood from his red and hurt face.

"Eh?" A pair of deep brown eyes stared at the sword. "Tessaiga"

Wink!

"That sword answered her." Genku cups his chin. "Does it know her?" He glanced at the girl who touch slowly the big bold sword.

"Get out of my sword, woman" He walked toward the sword to grip the hilt but it denied and shot him.

"Kyaa!" He stepped back and shook his wrist. "What the hell with you, stupid sword?"

"It looks like Tessaiga will reject him or just warn him." The silver hair boy headed to the girl and pulled the sword from the ground while an old man pulled her hand up.

"Thank you"

"You welcome, Kagome-chan"

"Eh?" Every one turned around to them after a name left from his lips.

"Do you know me?"

"Sure and I had been travel with you when I was young?" He gave her a smile. "Can you remember me?"

'A pair of emerald eyes, an orange head and a fluffy tail but he has a short tail'

"I'm growing, Kagome-chan"

"It's you, Shippo-chan!" The human girl hugs his neck tightly when he held her for the return. "I thought that you were died."

"No, Kagome-chan and I am here to wait for you." He let go of her and open his clawed hand to welcome her companion who held Tessaiga into the house.

"What the matter?"

The old friends have a talk and shared their long stories in a room during the morning late. But they did not leave the other glared each other all the time.

"There are five hundred years after you fell into the dry well."

"Mm but there are six years that I didn't see you and Tessaiga."

"But the sword remembers you and I think he misses you very much."

"Me too, Tessaiga" She patted the transformed sword on her lap. "But why he didn't harm you, Ren?"

"Well…I don't know." he tells a lie but the sword pulses to call him. 'Silent!' He glared at Tessaiga.

"But you know his name."

"I know it from you, Osen."

"Osen?"

"My alias, Shippo-chan"

"I see by the way I have something to give you." He got up and walked toward a cupboard.

"Don't you say that you will give it to her, old man?"

"It is her before you were born, puppy."

"I'm not puppy."

'He looks like him.' She stared at the young man at the slide paper door.

"Why do you look at me, woman?"

"Inuyasha number two" She sighted lightly.

"Hn?" He glared back at her.

"Fu! Fu! Fu!" The boy cannot help but laugh.

"Is there something funny?"

"Stop, Yashahiro or you want Tessaiga stop you."

"Hn!" He turned around and crossed his arms.

"Is he their son, Shippo-chan?"

"No, he is their grand-pup." The fox demon sat on the tatami floor before her and the demon boy.

"Where is their pup?"

"He died for long time with my mother in the battle field for hundred years."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks, woman"

"Be polite, kid. She is your grand parents' friend so she is your grand mother like I am."

"But you have said she is a human and the human doesn't live long like us."

"Eh?" She inclined her head. "Are you a demon?"

"He is the three quarter demon and here you are, Kagome-chan." The fox put a small box on her palms.

"What is it?"

"A jewel shard and I found it in a deep mountain on the last hundred years with them but we didn't dare to touch it."

The human girl opened the box saw a black shard laid on a soft cloth and she picked it up then the shard is cleaning with her holy power.

"Amazing, Osen"

"Hn and the shard is pure again."

"How can you do that, granny?"

"Hey!" She is angry but the shard is slitting out of her hand. "Hmm! Ugh!"

"Kagome-chan" The old demon dashed toward her but it is too late.

"Eip-o-ang [Shippo-chan]"

The boy grabbed her face and opens her mouth to pick the jewel shard. "Ahh!" She pushed him away.

"Ouch! It's hurt, Ren."

"But you ate the shard, Osen."

"What?"


	23. Old Melody

**Twentieth two: Old Melody**

One human, one dog and one demon walked together among the red forest to the south all the day. And they set a camp in a maple valley near the blue-green river that head to the western land when the sun is going to set down. A young woman sinks her sore legs in the deep stream is linking to the river while the demon boy collects the water at the head of the spring.

"How dare he?"

"Who?"

"Yashahiro called me granny. Yes, I'm his grand parents' friend but I'm not old enough to be his granny and he is older than me."

"Ha! Ha!"

"It's not fun, Ren." She fits her small hand and point a finger to the blue sky. "Damn you, Inuyasha!"

…

The coldest winter wind blows through the demon land. It is a small bar for the demons but it is a big hitch to the human as her. The chattering teeth sound echo through his pointing ear among the snow storm from the girl and her dog who walked behind him all the way to the south.

"We will stop at that hut." He turned around toward them. "Can you see, Osen, Hana?"

"Good" He sighed lightly when they did not responded to his word.

A young demon held a girl and a snowy dog up before run to a hut is on the dune before the storm is going to violence than this time. He sat on the cold floor and put her slim form in his lap. Then he move Hana close to them to wrap the big white pelt around their bodies.

"Tha..tha..thank..you."

"Hn"

A snow bear demon senses the luring jewel aura from the west among the snowstorm. It runs through the tempest to a small wooden hut on the white knoll in the night to find the shard.

Clash!

"Osen" He whispered in her ear and held her arm up. "Stay behind me"

"What is it, Ren?"

'**Give me the shard.'**

"Are you joking at me, bear?"

'**Get out of my way dog'**

"Kill me first and you will get it."

'**Die!'**

The snowy bear dashed toward him and spreads his large claws to cut the challenger. But the boy drew his sword to brush him away.

"Run!"

"Hana, come with me" The girl got up and ran away from the hut. But the ice-wolf waits for her at the snow field.

"Oh, no!"

"Snaaarl!"

"Hana-chan" She looked at her dog roars back at the wolf.

'**Give me the shard, woman'**

"Na..na..no!" Her teeth are chattering.

The ice wolf glared at the running girl through the snow field. But her legs are going to freeze from the cold and snow. She cannot stop or wait for the wolf to kill her to get the shard that she ate in the autumn at Shippo's house. Her fear and the shard's sweet smell attract to the demons are around the field to hunt her.

"Hana-chan!" She stopped and turned around to see the dog but she did not come with her. "Hana-chan!"

'**A jewel shard is here.'** A high voice blows in the wind to ring her ears.

"Demon" She looks around but did not see any demon.

'**She got the shard.'**

'**Yes, kill her and take the shard'**

'**No! That shard is mine.'**

Then the girl sensed the ice wolf and snow hark demon appeared on her back. She drew Kaito's long knife and prepare for the attack but the wolf is faster than her. He clawed on her shoulder but she slanted a side made him missed but enjoys his prey.

'**Good reaction, woman but you are too slow.'**

"I won't accept your praise."

'**Kuku, I like you.'**

"Thanks" She tried to see the wolf but he jumped on her to pinned her tiny form embedded the snow mattress.

'**Die, my dear woman and I confirm you that you won't get hurt.'**

"Do you think I will let you kill my, Icy?"

'**Icy?'**

"Your name and remember until the Prince of Devils asks you when you arrive there." The pink light emerged from her palms when she touched his front legs and shot him hard.

'**Roar!'** The ice wolf was shot backward while glared at her. **'How dare you, woman.'**

"Ah! I don't understand what you want to say." She lied and grabbed the long knife.

"Come to take the shard from me again and I'll purify you, Icy."

'**Such a brave heart, my sweet dear'**

The wolf dashed toward the girl but her holy power flared from her body to kill him if he comes closer. The pink light shot the wolf again when she cut his torso. But his clawed paw cut her legs through the cloth made she collapses on the snow field. The sweet blood smell calls for a demon who comes to their fight among the storm.

'This smell'

He is hurry to the battle snow field before everything was gone. He stopped and tried to look at the two figures get a fight.

'Damn storm!' He saw the slim body was bit when a flying figure pounces on them like to snatch the slim body.

'**She is mine, wolf.'**

'**Gnaarl'** The wolf slapped the hawk while hold the limp woman in his mouth.

'Woman!' An out of sight demon stared at the limp and blood strain body is holding.

"Thun…no, I might kill her."

He stopped and rethinks but she cannot wait for him. So he rushes to the fight and spreads his claws ot kill the bird. The wolf felt the dangerous and left the field to another way.

"Let me go, Icy"

'She is alive.'

The wolf jumped across the cliffs and ran through the snow filed to get away from a stranger who kills the hawk and he might take the woman and the shard from him.

"I said let me go."

The pink light shot the ice wolf again so he shakes her limp body off and collapses on the ground.

'Gnarrl!' He just looks at the girl who got up slowly and ran away into the forest.

'I'll run and must faster than this.'

The human girl stopped at a leafless tree in the forest to lean against the tree trunk and looked around the leafless wood.

'Where am I?'

The girl walked through the storm while her cutting legs are going to freeze. Her blood is oozing through a pink torn dress is now redden by her blood. Her shaking legs lead her to a cliff but the storm is getting violent more than a half an hour.

"Weee!"

The long brown hair woman fell from the cliff and lay on the snow bed. She looked at the stormy sky for a while but there is nothing happens or nobody comes to rescue her.

'It's cold and I'm going to die. But I want to see you again, Kaito, Sesshoumaru even though you don't want to see me anymore but I don't care, my darling.'

The temperature is dropping down in the night and freezes all creatures are out of their shelter and including an injured girl who is going to close her deep brown eyes.

_Sayonara no Toki no Shizukana Mune_

_Zero ni Naru Karada ga Mimi wo Sumaseru_

_Ikiteiru Fushigi Sinde Iku Fusigi_

_Hana mo Kaze mo Machi mo Minna Onaji_

_**[Always with me/Spirited Away]**_

'I really miss you, Sesshoumaru.'

…

A tall frame walked through the snow field into the forest when her song rang his ears after he killed a ice wolf at the clearing.

'That song, my old melody'

He looked at her footprints to the forest but it was ended at the rim of the cliff. The man popped his silvery moon head to look down.

'Mother' He landed smoothly and sat beside her cold body.

"Woman" He shook her shoulders. "Woman! Wake up, woman!" But she did not response to him.

A large hand touched her cold face and cling his a beautiful face at her chest to listen to her heart-beat but it is slower than usual.

"Mother!"

The man held her frozen body up and jumped on a hill to find the nearest hut. He put the young woman on the cold floor and took off her cloth to check her shoulder and her legs. The man bends over her and laps the bite wound until it was seal and moved to her legs before lick the cut.

"The wounds are already close but she is still cold."

He determines to take off his fluffy pelt and his one before lean her frozen body against him and wrapped the big pelt around them.

"Mother, be patient and stay with me"

He snuggled up to enfold the soft but cold body toward him. A clawed hand pulled his two silk kimono to cover their forms from the cold night.

"I'm sorry to hurt you, mother. Please forgive me"

The demon nestled his face at her creamy forehead and hope she will wake up in the morning. "I wish you sing that song again."

….

The demon lord flew across the snowstorm all the night after the old melody rang his ears and her sweet blood strikes his nose from the south-east land. He stopped at the hut is on the forest edge when he sensed his pup's aura flare from it. So he walked trough the wind and open the door.

"Kaito"

"Father, she is here." He loosens his hold to show him her.

"What happen?" The western lord walked toward them and sat at her back to touch her bare skin is under the pelt.

"She was bit and got many serious wounds but they were sealed."

"Hn"

The western lord took of his pelt and his cloth to lie beside the girl and share his warmth with her while listens to her heartbeat. He hopes to see her smile and her deep brown eyes again when the morning comes on tomorrow.

'Kagome' The lord turned her body around and wrapped the pelt around her and their son.

The two demons and one human lay on the cold floor while the demons listen to her pulse and felt her soft body is warming up again in the stormy night.

'I'm sorry to leave you since last two years, Kagome.'


	24. Sweet dream

**Twentieth-three: Sweet dream**

The storm ended but the girl did not wake up yet in the dawn. The demons hold soft and scented body close to them while they slept all the night. Two pairs of golden eyes snapped open and looked at each other for a minute then an older one opened his mouth.

"Back to the castle and bring some cloth here, Kaito"

"Yes, father"

The younger gets up to wear his cloth and black leather shoes but left his pelt with the couple. The demon lord turned the soft form around to spoon her body and wait for her wake.

"Time to wake up, Kagome"

A young woman has a picnic with her family in the field on the hill near the sheep farm in Hokkaido. The warm sun bath their body and the cool breeze blow leisurely through the field. The girl and her brother looked at the farmers feed their lambkins while many lambs walked around the farm and eat the fine grass.

"Look at that lambkin, Kagome" He pointed at the rolling lambkin is near its mother.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! It likes you, Souta."

The fifteen years old boy turned around to her. "How?"

"Don't you remember what happened on last two days?"

"Last two days?" The boy tried to recall then his face reddens. "No!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" She laughed louder.

"Ok, stop my kids and eat your salmon roll before we ate all." Kyoko picked up her chop-sticks to pick a roll from bento.

"It's alright but leaves me satsuma-age and yuba rolls, please." She turned around to her mother and grandpa who sit on a tree roots.

"Mm"

"Mom, why don't we have shabu-shabu for this dinner because we are in Hokkaido and the market isn't far from here? I though they may have some beef."

"It sounds delicious, Souta."

"Wake up, Kagome"

"Eh?" The girl turned around to find the sound but she did not see any man here but her family.

"What the matter, Kagome?" Grandpa glanced at her.

"There is someone calls me."

"I didn't hear anything." The woman put down her cup.

"Wake up, miko"

"That sound"

The demon lord shook her shoulder and whispers in her ear again. "If you won't wake up now and I will"

He did not end the sentence but kisses her bare shoulder, her neck and her jaw.

"Stop that, Naoki" She felt the hot lips kissed her body while the soft warm large hands caress her hips and her thighs

"No, he didn't come with us, sis." Souta stared at her.

"But…" She shiver through her spine while a hand squeezes her hip hard while the hot lips kisses her chest and her bally.

The hot wet tongue licks her inner thighs and move higher to lap the soft pink lips to find the sweet juice from the girl.

'How dare you, miko.' The silvery moon hair inserted his fingers into her soft core.

"Why you call his name even if you are with me?" He saw the arousing girl under him and kisses her rose lips deep.

"Call my name"

"Who are you?"

"Your lover"

"Nao..Hm!" The lord kissed her hard when the wrong name left her sweet lips.

"Sesshoumaru" He whispered.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes and remember I'm your lover not him." Then he lifted her legs up to put them on his shoulders.

"Hmmm!"

"You are so tight, my Kagome." The man bended over her and moves his hips slowly to enjoy her tightness and her hot wall that wraps around him. "You are always pleased me."

"Sesshoumaru"

…

The demon lord sat her soft body on his lap and nestled her fine face on his muscular chest while waits for the young lord's come but the human girl woke up first.

"Wah!" She pulled the big pelt cover her body and looked up at him. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Who do you wish to see, miko?"

She did not answer him and tried to get up but her thighs and her lower part are hurt. "What did you do to me?"

"Don't you remember?" He gave her a smirk. "You called my name all the time we…"

"What do you mean, Sesshoumaru?"

"I'll help you recall the memory, miko." The golden eyes are shining brighter than the last minute.

"No, thank you" She moved away from the lord but a clawed hands caught her shoulders to pin her down.

"Too late and you turn me on" The soft hot lips kiss her temple and her cheeks. "Hmm, scented"

…

The young lord sat on a rock near a tree in the dry forest. He must waits for them among the hungry deer these find their food. A fawn get close to the demon and eats the fine fresh grass from his hand before the others walked forward him to circle the demon.

"Hey! Not that cloth" He glanced at a brown fawn then it gave him a nod before turn to his hand.

"Phew! When will father let her go?"


	25. Lady Tsukiko

**Twentieth-four: Lady Tsukiko**

A young woman stood on a stone pad in a garden of the western castle when the sun moves to the west in the close of spring. Some trees still bloom but almost of them are lose the petals to leave only the green leaves on the branches.

"Kagome-sama"

"Yes, Chizu"

"The councils want to talk to you."

'What do they want with me? Or do I did something wrong?' She followed the demonness to the third floor of the castle.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in" A middle aged male demon in a violet blue silk turned his face to the slid open paper door saw the two females are one sat at the foot door and one stood at the door.

"Please sit down, Kagome-sama"

"Thank you"

"My name is Dengyo and here is Gendo and the one I think you knew him already."

"Yes, Kobomune-san"

"We had been informed from our lord that your memory is returning, right?"

"Yes, Gendo-san"

"Did he tell you about the missing jewel shards in the demon land?"

"We collected a shard in the eastern island on last two years from the invisible dragon."

"But he said he the one with Lord Bokusui but the last one he didn't know where it is."

"Yes but why Lord Bokusui still keeps the shard for several hundred years but he didn't use it."

"We didn't know maybe he might use it for a reason."

"I see and will Sesshoumaru-sama ask him for the shard?"

"Yes but we don't know the time."

"Do you know their relationship?" It is like a thunder strikes at her heart and why she does not know the relationship and how much of his love gave to the lord's daughter.

"…Yes"

Next two days, the western lord advised the lady of the west to stay with him at the western palace. But she refused to go anywhere so the lord must visited her again at the moon castle.

"Why don't you stay with me for a while and don't you afraid he will come here."

"He cannot trespass this palace."

"Are you sure but he build this palace so he knew the secret passageway."

"Don't worry, Maru-kun. I have been close the way after he left for eight hundred years ago."

"No, I won't trust him and he might find the way to come in." He grabbed her small wrist and walk to the entrance then the lord held her up and turned to her servant.

"Muika, you stay here and informed me if he comes."

"Yes, my lord"

"Let me go, Sesshoumaru" She pushed him away but the strong arms holds her tight.

"Stay with me for a while until we drive him out, mother."

"What the hell, Sesshoumaru?"

"Because of him and I won't let him touches you again."

Muika saw her young lord held his mother and walked out of the gate before leapt through the sky to the western palace. The castle is down to her young lord and his son live for several hundred years ago before the demon lords moved their land and people from the human world to this land are clean and rich of natural resource than the old land and they built the gate to separate the land from the human world. The lord put her down on the floor of the western castle before told his servant to prepare her room.

"Alright Maru-kun, mother will stay here for a while for your comfortableness."

"Hn"

The golden eyes stared at her back until she left the corner to the stairs to the lower floor. The silver hair woman reached to the eastern garden saw the familiar human girl played with the two heads dragon.

"Tsukiko-san!"

"Osen"

"Do you live here but why don't I see you for long time if you be here?"

"I didn't live here, Osen."

"I see. By the way, do you find Ren?"

The name hit her but she did not show the feeling in front of anyone. "No" She glanced at the girl.

"Doesn't he accompany you to the south?"

"I was separated from them at the boundary because the other demons attacked us."

"I see and where is Hana?"

"I thing she might be with Ren."

"I see."

The young demon lord walked toward the females who sat on a wooden bench under a green maple tree next to the brothers who lay on their stomach on the green yard while the one saw him walked forward the group.

"Granny"

"Hn!" Such a grieved word hurt Kagome's feeling.

"What the matter, Osen?"

"Nothing" She shook her head. 'My damn grand child, Yashahiro'

"What, Kaito?" She looked at him. "Does your father want to see me?"

"No but the councils wait for you at the meeting room."

The lady stood up and left the group to the castle but her son's word memorable her. So a small hand tugged his claws to sit beside her but the young demon lord did not do as she wants.

"Why do you call her your granny?"

"Don't you know her?"

"She is my friend."

"Your friend?" He knitted the silvery bow and turned around toward her immediately. "Why do you call your mother in law is your friend?"

"Hn?"

"She is the lady of the west and my father's mother so she…"

"Oh! No!"

"Hn" He looked at her shocking face turned to him slowly and turned back.

'What I have done?'

"Don't you see her blue crescent moon on her forehead is the same as our foreheads?"

The elegant lady sat on a silk pad in front of the demon councils in the meeting. She waits patiently with their business but the familiar voice of her young lord rang her pointing ears.

"What the matter, my lady?" A council glanced at her.

"Nothing, Gendo" She tried to hind her laugh when her grandson told her the truth.

"By the way, why Sesshoumaru-sama brought you here?"

"I will leave if you want to see me because of the silly reason but why don't you ask him?"

"No, my lady and we have another subject to talk to you."

"So what?"

* * *

A demon lord of the north was reported from his assistant about the asked for the hand of the western lady but she refused him. The assistant asked for the reason but the lady said only she is not the single woman and she has a pup who is the western lord. A lord knew that fact but it is not the true reason so he will visit her at the moon palace in a recent day.

"We are sorry, Lord Hisayuki but she didn't live here."

"What do you say!" He stared at the lady's servant. "Here isn't her palace anymore?"

"No, here it is but Lord Sesshoumaru took her to the western castle for weeks."

"Is that so?"

The lord and his assistant left the moon palace to the western palace to see his intend woman. They wait for the lady, the western lord and the western councils in the meeting room in the late morning. The councils sat at the side while the western lord and the western lady sat on the fine silk pads at the head of the room. Two pairs of golden eyes stared at the new comers who they gave them the answers over a week but the lord persistent to see her.

"Your messenger didn't tell you about my answer, Lord Hisayuki?"

"No, he already told me but I want to know the truth why do you refuse my asked?"

"I am too old to be your mate."

"No, Lady Tsukiko"

"Why don't you choose other demonnesses who are more beautiful and younger than me?"

"But on one cannot comparable to you."

"Thank you but I still give you the same answer."

"So please tell me the true reason and I won't disturb you again."

"I…"

"Because of she is my mate." A boy voice diverted all of the room made everyone sees him stood at the door.

A silver hair and silver eyes boy held his sword tightly while the soldiers followed him. But they stopped when they saw their lord's assistant at the door. The western heir and a human girl rushed to the meeting room after they heard the boisterous from the third floor of the castle.

"Ren!"

"Touga"

"Who are you, boy?" Lord Hisayuki stretched his form but does not get up.

"I'm her mate."

A young woman is going toward the boy but the western heir caught her arm to stand next to him made the girl looked at his beautiful face.

"Ren, what are you doing here?" She whispered and knew he can hear her.

The young demon does not turn to her or answer her question but stepped into the room to face his son and his mate again after he died for eight hundred years ago.

"What are you doing here, Touga?"

"So tell me who steals my mate from the moon palace and force her here."

"I don't know who you mean."

"Don't be silly, my son."

The two guests sat in silent after they heard the boy said that the lady of the west is his mate and the western lord called this boy is Touga. They knew the previous lord was died for long time to protect his human woman from her fiancé after she gave birth of his half-blood pup.

"You left her to that wench and have your happy family but why do you return to her again?" The western lord glared at him but still sit on a pad next to her. "I though that you are in peace with that human in the under world forever."

"Yes, I love Izayoi but I still love your mother, too."

"There's nothing left to you and here is my castle not your castle and I'm not your son anymore."

Such a malignant word hurts his feeling but the western lord is right because he destroyed his family with his hand by chose the human woman to be his mate and died for her. He returned from the other world again but he is a boy and younger than his son who sat beside his mate.

"You are right, Sesshoumaru. You are not my pup anymore but she is my mate who bares my mark so you cannot take another man's mate if her mate still alive." The boy glanced at the new face.

"Is it true, my lady?" A council turned around to her who sat in silent beside her son.

"We are sorry, Lord Hisayuki but please left the castle."

"Hm" A new lord cannot help and he knew she still has a feeling toward her old mate. So he must leave before he gets hurt more than this time but it does not mean he will submit.

'Not this time and I will come back.'

The western lord and the other followed the boy to a field yard out of the castle. The dog lord looked around the area saw his mother, his pup, a human girl, a servant and his assistant stood at the grove edge to see their fight. He glanced at the lady and the young woman before looked back at his father stood opposite him like an old day in the last eight hundred years before he left the land to save his wrench.

"Sounga?" The western lord stared at the sword that was hidden in the castle but it is in his hand again.

"Draw your sword, Sesshoumaru"

"Hn"

The audiences just looked at the bloodline fight between Lord Sesshoumaru of the west and the rebirth Lord Touga who challenges his son for his mate is the Lady of the west. The human eyes cannot see or catch their movements but she hears the metal sound and saw only the sparks until fifteen minute later. There is no one lost their forms then the boy pointed the blade at the demon lord while Bakusaiga pointed at his throat too.

"You are stronger than I ever though, Sesshoumaru." The boy dropped his sword and kept it in the sheath.

He walked toward his mate and pulls her soft hand to follow him into the grove. The girl looked at them but turned around to follow her lover and her son to the castle gate.

'I want to know they will protect me if someone is going to take me from them alike Lord Touga and Lady Tsukiko?' She glanced at they but does not dare to ask and fear for the answer. 'I think they will say no.'

…

The boy stopped at a spring and tugged her hand to sit beside him. Then he bends down to search something in the water and held it up to put it on her palm.

"What is it?"

"Opal" He fell on his back and joins his hands under his silvery head to see the summer blue sky. "You said you like it as **a pink cone shell***."

'Can he remember?'

The short hair boy picked a pink cone shell and put it in her hands. "I know it is too small but it is the most beautiful one that I can find in the time."

"It's not necessary."

"No" He caught her hand and pulled her down on his warm chest. "It is necessary and valuable…to me"

He sighed lightly. "I know you still hate me but I never forget you until the day I died on the last eight hundred years." He turned a side but still holds her soft body close to him. "Hana"

"Woof"

"Bring that pelt to me, girl"

A brown dog dragged a big white pelt to her two allies who lie on the green grass at the spring edge before walked back to her tree to get nap. The young man took off some of her silk cloth and wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Feel you"

"I feel hot, Touga."

The rebirth lord smiles widely when she called his name again then he kisses her scented cheek. "You are still the same, my Tsukiko…shy but cute and I glad I'm the only one who saw your cuteness and your timid."

"I never shy."

"No, my dear. Your cheeks will get bush when you feel shy." He smiles softly and kissed her blue crescent moon. "But I won't allow you show your cuteness to the other males."

"What do you do if I say no?"

He gnashes his teeth while tighten his wrapped. "I will kill them all." He whispered in her pointing ear before nibble her sensitive ear made her shivers through her body.

Two days later, the demon boy say good bye to his mate, his son, his grand pup and his daughter in law to go back to his home in the eastern land but he will come back to take his mate again when he is stronger than this time to protect her from the other demon lords.

"Do you forgive him, Sesshoumaru?" A girl saw him and her dog walked out of the western gate.

"No but I gave him a chance to prove himself again."

"Thank you"

"Hn?" He looked at the young woman beside him.

"To give him a chance" She turned around and humming a song to the eastern forest to visit the brothers. 'And will you give me a chance, Sesshoumaru?'

* * *

Pink cone shell* in Last Quarter


	26. First Happy Meal

**Twentieth-five: First Happy Meal**

In the late afternoon of the winter, a demon lord looked at a human girl builds a snowman with the two heads in the clearing near the leafless. He heard the laughing voices from them and glances at the three for a while before he heard a knocking sound from the door. A male demon slid open a door to see his lord wore a black and gold fine silk sat on a window edge and held a fine paper scroll in his clawed hand.

"What does he said, Kobomune?"

"He said he will return you the shard in this spring if his daughter gets better."

"Hn and how is him?"

"Who's that, my lord?"

"Shihobu's ex-lover"

"He is cleaver but we can get rid of him already but the mirror cannot be break."

"Where is it now?"

"Here it is, my lord" A man handed him a holy mirror and stepped back to his place.

The demon lord gazed at the mirror and glanced back at the woman played in the snowfield with the dragon. 'Maybe she can break it.'

A young demon lord walked toward the girl and the dragon from behind to see them build a new snowman but it is lying on the ground and has a long tail like a fish.

"What is it?"

"Hi, Kaito" She does not turn to him but busy with her new snowman. "Do you know a mermaid?"

"Yes"

"Here is my little mermaid but she is not Ariel."

"Why does she have wings like a butterfly?"

"I think it is more interesting than a normal mermaid that doesn't have a pair of wings and she is beautiful."

"I see and who is he?" A young lord turned to a snow rabbit near Ah-Un.

"Don't you know him, Kaito?" She waited for his answer but there nothing left his red lips. "He is a rabbit from Alice."

"Aha"

"Only this?"

"Hn. By the way, father wants to see you in his study room in this evening."

"Do you know why he wants to see me?"

"There is about the jewel shard."

"Does he find the shard?"

"He will tell you." Then the young demon lord wrapped his warm pelt around the woman and sat down to cup snow and put snow bunny near her rabbit before walked away.

"Why his bunny is cuter than mine." She crossed her arms and turned to the brothers but they shook their heads.

The sunset is going to leave the sky at the dusk horizon, a long brown hair girl sat at a dark wooden table opposite a silver moon hair guy in a room. He put a small wooden box on a desk to wait for her open it.

"I got it from his chest."

"And it is in this box over five hundred years."

"Hn" He stares at her creamy hand lifts an incomplete jewel form the box. "I return it to you, miko."

"Hn?" She looked at her lover. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

"Are you hungry yet?"

"A little"

"Ibu, bring her food here."

"Yes, my lord"

A female soft voice received his command and left the door to the kitchen to tell a demon cook cooked the human food and returned at her lord study room in a few minutes.

A young lord slid open a rice paper door saw his human mother eats her dinner in his father study room while the great demon lord stamped his royal seal on a letter. The western heir sat at a desk and put a thin book on his desk.

"Here is your book"

"Eh?" A young woman gazed at a book. "That's mine"

"I fined it in that room."

"Have you read it?"

"Hn"

"And do you like it?" But the young lord does not answer her. "I give you, Kaito because I know you like it and Rin might read this story before you got bed, right?"

A dog demon nodded his silvery moon head and put Alice in a bookcase near the two thick books.

"Why my books are here?" She stared at the two beside the scrolls at the bookcase.

The great lord inserted a letter in an envelope and put it on his desk. "I found them his in my mother's room on the last autumn. I sure that there is nobody has the strange books from the human world like you and your scented is on them even though they are nonsense but good."

The girl turned to him. "Yes, they are nonsense to you but not to me."

The young lord wanted to leave the place but he cannot. So he sat in silent and listen to his parents dispute to each other with their nonsense topic.

"Kaito"

"What?" A pair of chopsticks held a piece of meat is bringing at his mouth.

"Say R" The perplexed lord opened his mouth and she feed him with a delicious meat.

"Is it taste good?" She looked at the nodding head of her beloved pup.

'Why her mood is changing rapidly?'

'**Because she is a human and she is our strange mother.'**

'Maybe you are right, beast.'

'**Say R, Kaito'**

A young dog demon lord saw a raw meat is bringing at his mouth and he cannot help but let her feed him as she want.

'**I really like when she feed us like when we were young. I know you cannot remember but I can recall that time.'**

'But I recall only her melody.'

"**Mother"**

"Hn?" She looked at her beast pup in Kaito while her heart dances with joy with his first word. "Kaito's beast?"

"**Can you sing us that song again?"**

"But the councils don't allow me sing that song again."

"**No matter and we want to hear it again."** The beast opened his mouth to eat the food from her chopsticks.

"Don't worry, miko" The demon lord turned around to her. "Kaito's room has a barrier and I confirm you that your lullaby won't escape the area not alike your room."

…

The beast held her soft hand and leaded her to the private area in the fourth floor but they passed his room to another room.

"Kaito" She called her pup. "You passed your room."

"**No, we will sleep in another room."** They reached to an elegant paper door at the deep private area and slid open to se the western lord sat on his thick futon.

"What are you doing here?" His pup still held her hand and walked toward the mattress then he sat down and lay on the warm futon with his mother.

"**First tell me the bed time story, Alice in wonderland."**

"Well, I have another story."

"**What is it, mother?"**

"The adventures of Tom Sawyer"

The western lord covered his heir and the woman with a soft and warm blanket before lay next to him like when he was a baby but this time the girl felt asleep before him.

"You are a self-willed pup, Kaito."

Next morning, the councils charged him with her song lulled the demons are in the area even if they do not allow her sings that lullaby over five years since she arrive the demon land.

'What can I do, Shihobu?' He sighed lightly while pats his sleeping pup's head on his lap in the afternoon after the woman told him the bed time story of Tom Sawyer.


	27. Truth of Last Shard

**Twentieth-six: Truth of Last Shard**

Sakura petals drifted in the blowing lazy wind in the close of the spring while the weather grew hotter than the last week. The hot weather made a human girl and the two heads dragon leaned against a cold rock near a stream in the eastern forest next to the castle wall.

The girl help up an incomplete jewel and looked at it through the sun light then the jewel brightens a little before merges into her pink palm.

"Wow!" The girl and the brothers gazed at her hand. "I think it might sum with a one in my body."

The two heads looked at each other and nudges her. **'What do you mean, Kagome?'**

"Look like you have a question, Un" She sighed lightly. "I will tell you."

The girl sat up and turned around to them. "I found the second shard is with Shippo on last three years when I had been traveled to the north to follow my dog name Hana with Ren…well I mean Lord Touga. There I met Inuyasha's grand son is be with him."

'**Is that half-breed had an heir?'**

'**I had been heard from Sesshoumaru that he mated a demon slayer name Sango.'**

'**Does he live with her until she dies?'**

'**Stupid! I'm always with and how do I know about them?'** The brothers listen to her story and lay on their stomach at the rock to cool the temperature down in an half of hour until she said something.

"It will be good if we have a cantaloupe or a melon."

The girl threw some of her greenish, a light pink and blue sky junihitoe on the near grass and left only a white inner shirt. The brothers just listen to her daydream of summer fruit that made they recalled of the day they sat on the beach in the eastern coastline on last five years ago.

"Or an aromatic coconut"

'**Oh! That great, Kagome and we don't taste it yet.'** Ah said and nudged her shoulder.

"I know, Ah-Un but why Sesshoumaru and Kaito have been visiting the northern land for many weeks?" She moved a little. "Chizu told me that they are only joining the ceremony at the northern couth."

'**I see'** Ah nodded his head.

"Do you know where is Yoshi-san, Ah-Un?" The girl turned around to the brother but she does not get any answer from them.

* * *

A demon lord and a young lord sat in a room in Lord Bukusui manor at the northern land while wait for him in the morning late. An older lord walked into a room and sat before them.

"Grad to see you again, Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Kaito"

"We too, Lord Bokusui"

"There is a long time to see you and I heard that the miko stays at your castle for three years."

"Hn"

"By the way, do you find another shard?"

"No and she didn't sense it for long time after she came back."

"Well, for the shard I have." The older crosses arm. "I will give it back to you in a few weeks."

"And what about her?" Kaito asked his grand father in laws.

"She is better than the last month and she can walk a little further." He gave the younger a smile. "And she said she want to see you again, Lord Kaito."

A young demon lord walked out of the room left his father and his grand -father have some speech. The feet walked to the eastern wing of the beautiful manor to see someone who he does not see for hundred years.

"Lord Kaito" A female servant gave him a bow when he reached the private wing.

"Does she here, Nyoko?"

"Yes" A demoness lead him to her lady's room and slid opens a fine paper door.

A beauteous demoness wore an ocean blue, violet and yellow silk junihitoe sat on a soft pad in her room. A pair of cobalt eyes stared at the petals floated the wind while pats a white cat on her lap. A dreamy face turned around toward him and gave him a soft small.

"Nice to see you again, Kaito"

A young lord walked toward a demonness and leans his head on her lap made she pats his head in automatic and combs his silky long hair.

"I miss you." The golden eyes closed slowly and let a gorgeous demoness combs and pats his silvery moon hair until he felt asleep on her lap.

Two months later in the mid summer of demon land, an older lord and a young demonness arrived at the western castle to see the younger lord and returned him a jewel shard.

"Thank you to let me borrowed the shard and she gets well now." Lord Bokusui put the shard on the tatami floor before his son in law.

"How about the pup?" The dog lord glanced at her bulging stomach

"He is well."

* * *

A young woman walked along the corridor to the exit and made her way to a lagoon is near the castle. She saw a wide shoulders strange man stood at the lagoon edge and inattentive anywhere. The girl starts to walk away but the stranger called at her.

"Nice to see you again"

"Well, do I know you?"

"Can't you remember me, the artist?" The man turned around toward her.

"Oh! I can remember you…"

"I'm Mizu who is your client."

"I'm sorry Mizu-san that I forgot your name."

"It's alright and where is your brother, Osen?"

"He has been traveling to practice his skill." She moved close to an old demon lord and sat at the edge to sink her legs in the cold water with him.

"It's that so." The lord did not gaze at her. "What are you doing here in the western castle?"

"I visit my friend at this castle and stay with him for a while."

"Does the western lord allow you to stay here?"

"Mmm…yes, he does." She cannot tell the older that she is his heir's mother and he does not choose or mate her yet or show her any sign. 'Does he love me?'

"Do you live here, Mizu-san?"

"No, I live in the north but I visit my son in law for weeks."

"Your son in law?" Her deep blown eyes are getting wide. "Does he get mate with your daughter?"

"Hn, they have been mating for hundred years and they are in love with each other made I envy them."

"Eh?"

"And she gets pregnant."

"Congratulation!"

"Thank you" The older lord glanced at a smiling human girl who is a jewel miko sits next to him. The power lord hopes one day she will know who he is. 'Such a poor miko and I don't sense his mark on her body.'

…

A demon lord stood at the opening door in his study room to wait for a human girl.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in, miko"

"Kaito said you want to see me so what is it, Sesshoumaru?" She walked toward him and stopped beside his muscular form to feel his warmth.

"Do you remember Lord Bokusui?"

"Yes"

"He comes here and returns this shard to me and here it is, miko." A fine clawed fingers put a dull shard on her palm then it brightens and is purifying when it touch her soft palm.

"It is cleaning now."

"Then go back and I have many things to do until tomorrow."

His action made the girl felt strange with his tone and word is distance himself from her. It looks like they are going to be the enemy alike the last five hundred years when they met at the first time in Kaede's village.

'Why his tone is looking like the first time we met or I do something wrong?' She tried to find the answer until she turned at the corner to the stairs and walked into someone's chest.

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"Be careful" A familiar male tone draws her attention to see him.

"Kaito"

A pair of golden eyes stared at the purify shard in her palm now is brightening than the last time he saw in yesterday morning. 'It was clean by her holy power.'

The older lord sits on a bench at the forest edge in the noon. He saw a human girl held her luggage and walked forward him.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Mizu-san."

"Never mind, Osen" The lord let her took of her equipments and waits for the girl paints his picture until she finished.

* * *

Three weeks later, the human girl feels she does not see them for long time then she headed to his study room but nobody here.

"It's you, Kagome?"

"Eh?" The girl turned around to see the guy who called her. "Yoshi-san"

A goat demon walked toward the girl and saw her mint and green yukata that she asked the demon lord to send her in the starting of summer.

"Do you see them?"

"I saw them with Lord Bokusui in the garden."

"Which garden, Yoshi-san?"

"The private one in the northern wing where have a red bridge."

"Thank you"

She rushed to a garden but a middle aged man is capturing her eyes. 'Mizu-san' She is surprising when the age man still stays in the castle. The girl masked her presence and hind behind a big tree to keep an eye on the man.

'Why does he here?'

Ring! Ring! Ring!

'That cat' A young woman saw a black cat walked toward the lord or her Mizu-san.

"Yuki" A lord held the cat up and pats her back.

"Meow"

'Why he called the black cat is Yuki?' Then her blown eyes were catching by a woman who looks familiar to someone she had been met.

'Isn't she Lady Shihobu?' She glared at her again to make clear. 'Isn't she died for hundred years? Is Mizu-san is Lord Bokusui and she is his daughter?'

"Be careful" A beautiful demon caught her shoulders in a time and held her soft form close to his bold chest when she got up but lost her balance.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru" She smiled softly.

The dog lord let she leaned against him and caught her waist to support her standing. "You should be careful because you might harm yourself and the pup, Shinobu."

Her name is shocking the hiding girl and made she subsided on the ground. 'She is alive.' Her slim hands are shaking when she tried to catch something to stop them.

_****Flash back****_

"_Hn, they have been mating for hundred years and they are in love with each other and I envy them."_

"_Eh?"_

"_And she gets pregnant."_

_****End Flashback****_

'Why they told me that she was died even though she is here and has his pup?' the cocoa eyes keep their movement that hurt her feeling but she must know the true story that they has been hiding from her.

"Father"

"Bring her a cup of cold water, Kaito" The western lord sat her on a bench.

"Yes and here you are" The young lord held a cup and supported her back to drink the water.

"Thank you, Kaito" She sent it back and leaned her head on his shoulder. "The weather is so hot."

"Do you want to go in?"

"Yes, please"

The young lord held her up and walked with his father and grand father into the castle door until they are out of her sight. The girl followed the group to the fourth floor. She saw they stepped in the room in the private area.

'Sesshoumaru, why do you…lie to me?' She wanted to rushed to them and ask for the truth but her legs is deny her command.

Ten minutes later, a girl went down the stairs to make her way out of the castle by the secret passageway that Chizu had been told her.

'Stupid Kagome! Lady Shihobu is alive and she held his pup. Why everyone tells me that she was died?' The tearless girl walked into the forest and head to the south to the howling cliffs.

'Is it really, Sesshoumaru? You love her and that it is why you never mate me or say you love me because of her. I'm just a pathetic human. And is it the fact that why you didn't speak with me anymore because she is here.'

"Kagome!" A demon caught her thin shoulder.

"Yoshi-san, can I ask for your help?"

"What happened, Kagome?"

"Nothing happen but I want to go home."

"Does Lord Sesshoumaru allow you?"

"Yes, he does but he and Lord Kaito are busy and I told them that I will travel to the cliff by myself but I'm tiring and I need your help."

The demon tried to find the truth from her hiding presence. "Yes and you want to ride my back."

"Please"

A demon let the human girl rides his back and leapt through the blue sky of the summer. The young woman nestled her face on his back and close her lifeless eyes to escape the reality. 'What am I to you?'

Yoshi let her down and walked with her into the cave to see the big panther in the deep cave.

"Kuro"

"Gnaaarl"

"Lord Seshoumaru allowed her to go home. Please lead her to the gate."

The panther nodded his head and leaded the silent girl into the darkness let the belle rang along the black tunnel.

'You are right, Naraku. He never loves me but used me to bare his heir.'

The girl walked pass the red Tori gate cave for an hour but she does not know when she arrived at the exit until Kuro held her wrist in his fanged mouth. The girl sank on the ground and hugged the panther tightly to cry in silent on his neck.

"He never loves me and you are right, Naraku. They never love me as they love her." The panther lets the shaking girl cry on his neck until she is felt asleep. So he circled a sleeping beauty and wait for her wake in the morning.

'What am I doing here?'


	28. Painting

**Twentieth-seven: Painting**

A high pony tail woman sat on a chair in her garden to paint a picture. This time she used the acrylic color on a panting flame instead of the water one. She moved her yellow hair band a little and crossed her arms for a few minute before lifted up a small brush to dip gold and yellow colors in a tray.

"Is it finishing yet, sis?"

"Not yet and I think I forget some details of them."

"Is he Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes"

"And who is the one beside him?" A handsome guy sat beside her. "Does he have a twin?"

"I have been told you for several times that he has one brother is…"

"Inuyasha, I remember, sis. But this guy looks like his twin."

"He is his son."

"Wow! Amazing!"

"How?"

"He has a son who is looking alike him as his twin but the different is his hair style."

"I agree with you, Souta."

"By the way, where are the kids?" He glanced back at her.

"Mom took them to the department store for one hour."

"I see and when will he come back?"

"Naoki said he will come back on tomorrow evening."

"Good and I will see you at your home in the evening to ask for the souvenir." He got up and combed his medium long hair.

"When will you cut your hair, Souta?"

"Next week, why?"

"I just want to know."

"I think that you will do the occult on me."

"Don't you remember that I'm a miko?"

"I know but you can purify only the demons right?"

"I will try on you." She blinks her eye.

"No, thank you." The guy walked into the house let his sister adds some details on the picture.

'Sesshoumaru, Kaito, I really miss you.'

An old man sat on a soft cream sofa while watches TV. Then he saw a guy walked pass the room to the stairs for a while before walked back to the kitchen to find a pop and sat beside the old man.

"What about your client, Souta?"

"He is quite good and the work will end in next week."

"I see." The grandpa sipped a mint tea. "There is ten years after she came back and married him."

"Hn but sometime she usually lost in her thought and I get worry about her."

"There are all of us, Souta even though Naoki didn't notice."

"He is quite stupid or he knew but didn't ask her."

"Maybe"

"I want to know what happened in the five years that she lost in the demon land and Lord Sesshoumaru had been took care of her."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I knew she won't tell my all of the entire story but I sure that she loves him and his heir might be her son."

"If it is true so I have four great grand children."

"Five"

"What?"

"Do you forget my kid, grandpa?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Souta but she lives with your ex-wife. And please take her to visit your mother and me before I will forget her."

"Yes, by the way, my friends and I will go to Okinawa for three days and what do you want for the souvenir?"

"If you said you will go to Okinawa so buy me caulerpa lentillifera and shisa."

"Ok"

"Meooow"

"Hey, Mika where is your father?"

"Meow" A yellow tiger cat jumped on a sofa and lay on his lap. "Why doesn't she look like Buyo?"

"She isn't his pup but Buyo loves her as his pup." A wrinkle palm of an old man pats her head and her back that made a cat purrs.

…

A silvery moon hair sway in the wind and a pair of golden eyes stared at her in greenish field. A fine clawed hand stretched out toward her like to invite her to go to him.

"Come this way, my miko"

"I don't know who are you?"

"You know me for long time and I have been waiting for you, Kagome."

"No, I don't know you." The silver hair man moved close to her made she starts to run away.

'I must run. I must escape from him.' The two small legs run quickly through the greenish field and ignore the grass blades her legs.

'I must run away from him as far as I can.' But her feet stumble on a rock and going to collapse on the ground but a strong arm wrapped around her small waits. The arm tightens around her waist and pulled her form against his bold chest.

"Let me go"

"You are mine, Kagome." The hot lips like her creamy neck and a hot tongue lick her sensitive skin.

"I'm not yours and I don't know who you are."

A clawed hand cupped her chin to turn her fine face to kiss his rosy lips. A woman saw his beauteous face closed to her face while his hot tongue licked her cherry lips to open her mouth.

"Plea…hmm!"

The soft sweet kissed melt her feeling and her body is limping against him while her arms enfold his torso and wants he touch her more than this.

"Father" A similar tone of him called his status from the backward. "Time to go and mother waits for you."

The man loosened embrace around her body to let the woman felt down the ground before walked away from her. The brown hair woman tried to grab his hand but he moves fast. So the woman got up but he reached a man who looks like him and a gorgeous and beautiful lady.

"No, don't leave me, Sesshoumaru." She runs toward him but the guy did not look at her anymore. "I love you, Sesshoumaru. So please wait for me."

The group walked away from her faster than her two legs will reach them. The woman collapses on the ground and let her tears fell down on her cheeks while stared at the group that moved to the bright castle on the rich field and thick forest.

"Sesshoumaru, don't leave me."

"I had been told you that he never loves you, my little miko." A ruby eyes man wrapped his arms her body and clings his pale and cold cheek against her forehead.

"Naraku" a human woman hugged his torso and nestle her crying face on his warm chest.

"Why do you still love him even though he usually hurts and denies you?"

"Naraku, what should I do? Tell me how I can forget him."

"I will be with you all the time and erase him from your heart, my miko."

"Kagome, wake up, Kagome"

"Who's that?"

"Wake up, Kagome!"

A middle aged man shook his wife hard to wake her from the nightmare after he heard her cry in the night.

"Naoki"

"Thanks goodness" He sighed lightly. "You finally wake up, my dear."

"I'm sorry to wake you up, Naoki."

"It's alright."

"Hn" She gave him a small smile. "What time is it?"

The man gropes his glasses and snatches an alarm clock on the end table beside his bed. "There is half past five."

"Oh! I must wake up to prepare Natsumi's lunch box and our breakfast."

"Hn" He looked his wife got up and walked out of the room then he fell asleep again before get up again at six o'clock.

The woman bushed her teeth and washed her face. She gazed at the mirror to see her wrinkles on her creamy face.

"I look old." She smiles lightly with the mirror. "This year, I turn to forty seven."

She walked into a kitchen to find the supply in a refrigerator and start cooking.

'The time is too fast after I came back from the demon land and married Naoki to have three kids. My life is boring but I cannot help. I'm not a teenage girl who traveled with a half breed and the friends to hunt the shards and the demons. But I'm just a wife who take care her husband house and his kids and sleep with him…mmm there is along time I had been slept with him. It is almost ten years ago that I felt that I'm a woman.'

She put the food in a pink lunch box and wrapped it with a blue and yellow spots cloth. 'My life won't be like this if that day I get the brave-heart to ask him for the fact.'

"Good morning, mom"

"Good morning, dear and do you wake them up."

"Yes, Shuichi and Nayu will join us in a minute." A fifteen years old girl set the table and sat on her seat.

* * *

The middle aged siblings and their mother visited the great grandpa's tomb at the graveyard before go back to the house in the shrine. There are three miko and two monks stay with her brother and her mother.

"Good afternoon, Kagome-san"

"Good afternoon, Ruka, Hikari and where is Miyako?"

"She visits her mother at Fukui."

"I see"

She walked toward the house and sat on an old creamy sofa in the living room.

"Do you want to get nap, Kagome?"

"It's a good idea, mom."

"So go up to your room and I will wake you up at the late afternoon."

"Thanks, Souta and where is Shizuka?"

"She visits her friend at Shizuoka and will back home on tomorrow noon."

"Such a good sister in law and she made me miss your ex-wife"

The woman went to the up stairs and opened her old room. She lay on her pink and flower bed to look at a painting is hanging on the wall.

'There is long times to see you, Sesshoumaru, Kaito' She gave the painting a smile. 'Do you miss me as I do?'


	29. Wish

**Twentieth-eight: Wish**

A young lord and Chizu played with a little red hair boy on the clearing near the western castle and the wood in the noon. The boy usually plays hide and seek with his cousin while his mother visits his uncle in law and the dragon may join them in the sometime.

"Kaito-sama"

"Come this way, Zuisho"

The five years old appearance boy rushed to the older and hugged his leg tightly and looked at the dog lord. "I saw a blue-black bird on a branch and I want to cage her."

"You cannot do that, Zuisho."

"Why"

"She has a life and a freedom. And how do you feel if someone cages you like that bird?"

"…I'm sorry." A small face stoops down a little.

"Hn"

"Zuisho-sama" A servant comes to the couple and sat on her heels. "Lady Shinobu wants to see you."

"Mother?"

"Yes" The red hair boy caught her soft hand and walked together with Chizu to the castle gate to see the lady and his grand father.

The western heir walked to a tree that the boy found the bird and looked at it until the blue and black bird left the branch to the blue sky of summer. 'Mother, you are a bird out of a cage that we had jailed you for long time and where are you, mother?'

At a window edge on the fourth floor of the castle, there is a demon lord sat on the edge and sees the same blue and black bird that his son saw on the last minute. The bird flies in the sky from the west to the east of the western land to her destination that nobody knows even the great demon lord.

'Kagome, I miss you. I'm the fool to hurt your feeling. I should tell you all of my feeling to make you trust me and won't go away from me. I want to find you in the human world but I cannot infringe the rule of the demon world.' A fine clawed hand opened a book and continues to read her strange book.

"Father"

"What is it, Kaito?"

A silvery moon hair man walked toward him and stopped at the window edge. "The Alchemist"

"Do they go back to the north?"

"Yes, Lord Iwao will arrive here in the half an hour to get them back. And aunt Shinobu consigned the holy flower to you."

"Put it in that vest" He glanced at a crystal one on his desk while the young lord pins a glittering flower.

"Does mother miss us?"

"I hope so."

* * *

A sixties year old woman sat at the porch saw her grand children splashed the water to each other in a blue plastic poor in her small garden under a big tree at the concreted wall. The hot wind smears her wrinkle face while her old hand blows a paper fan to cool her body.

"Mom, here are your aromatic coconut milk."

"Thanks, Nayu"

"Everyone, time to break and mom has the cantaloupe for you."

The two teenage boys and one girl got up from a plastic pool to the porch where their granny and their mom are.

"The weather is so hot so why don't we go to the sea, mom?"

"Dad will clear his work all of the week but he swear that he will bring us to the sea on next weekend."

"Oh, that too long"

"Granny will visit grandpa Souta at the shrine on tomorrow and do you want to go with her?"

"Sound interesting and we didn't see him for long time."

The group reached the old shrine to see a white pony tail hair man sweeps the ground near the big sacred tree while the tree kitties play with a broom.

"Grandpa!"

"Hi, kids"

"We miss you."

"Such a honeyed tongue"

"It's true." A short curl hair girl caught his arm and nestles her cute face on his chest.

"She looks like you, sis."

"All through"

"Ha! Ha!" The old man starts to sweep the ground when his grand children rush to the house. "And where is Naoki?"

"He accompanied Susumu to the university since the morning."

The siblings walked into the house and sat at the table in the kitchen to drink the water and moved to the living room to watch TV. A teenage boy found a cover panting in her old room. He opened the sheet saw the two white hair men and he headed to the downstairs to the living room.

"Granny"

"Yes, Seiji"

"Who are they?" He shows the painting he found and leaned it against the wall.

"Where do you found this painting?"

"In your room but it is covering by the cloth."

"I afraid the dust will dirt them." Souta moved close to the old woman.

"I see" An old woman turned to her boy and stared at the picture again. "He is the western lord and the one is his son."

"Is he Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, Urumi"

"So can you tell me that tale, Granny Kagome?"

"Again?" An old woman saw her teenage grand child.

"Yes, it's the great tale that I ever hurt especially his half brother who has the dog ears."

"Inuyasha"

"Yes, Inuyasha" She smiles softly when she recalled the old days. "Once upon a time, there is a fifteen years old girl woke up in the morning but she found out she will be late if she has her breakfast. The girl walked out of the door but her little brother tried to find their fat cat in the well house near the sacred tree."

* * *

There are tens years passed but the one thing still is the same as yesterday is her heart. She kept her feeling in her mind and stay with the real life. She was weak and bore his children. Now she has many grand children and great grand children alike everyone who wishes their life to be.

"Great great-aunt Kagome"

"What is it, Ageha?" An old woman sat on a rocking chair on a terrace near a sliding glass door to bath the warm sun light.

"Will you visit Great great-pa Naoki at his grave with us on tomorrow?" A student girl put a tray of orange juice on a coffee table near an old woman.

"Yes, quite so"

A young version of Kagome handed her a glass of juice and sat next to her great great-aunt and gazed at two butterflies flies among the colorful flowers in a garden.

"You didn't visit him for long time after ten years ago."

"Hn" the old woman sipped the juice and put it on the table. "What do you want to ask me, Ageha?"

"I…have something in my mind for long time after he died."

"So what is it?"

"Have you ever loved him?"

"Sure, I loved him."

"But I feel you loved him like a friend not a lover."

"Why do you think like that?"

"I don't know but I just feel it."

"Kukuku"

"Why do you laugh at me?"

"I don't laugh at you, Ageha but it's true that I loved him as a friend."

"So who is you beloved man and why don't you marry him?"

"He…doesn't live here."

"Is he died?"

"No, he is alive but he doesn't live here."

"Let me guest he is a guy in the painting in great great-pa Souta house."

"Yes"

"Lord Sesshoumaru"

"But I'm too weak to stay on his side and it is my fault to leave him." The older turned toward her young version of Kagome. "You must ask for his feeling if you fall in love with him and you won't be like great great-aunt, Ageha."

"Yes, I will."

The older lady woke up and found many people sat around her futon in her room in the noon after she fainted in the bath room. Her brother let a doctor checks her body and emphasize everyone to stay close.

"What the matter, Souta?"

"You become unconscious in the bathroom but fortunately that Tokiwa found you in a time."

"Thank you"

A student boy held her wrinkled hand. "I stunned with fear that you were died."

A white hair woman gave him a smile and asked everyone to leave her room left only her brother who still sits at her futon.

"Souta, I can feel my time."

"I know and do as you wish and I won't stop you, sis."

"Thank you, Souta" She caught his large and warm hand.

"Do you want to live in our shrine near mom or do you want to play chess with grandpa?"

"Well, it is hard to make the decision."

"He might miss me."

"Yes, I will lay you next to him."

"Thanks" The old woman yawned and closed her eyes. "I feel asleep, Souta."

"Sleep and I will be here with you, Kagome-nee chan."

"Can you sing that song?"

"Yes but I have a question, sis."

"What is it, Souta?"

"Why the demon councils don't allow you to sing this song."

"They said the song can lull the demon to get sleep and it is dangerous if the enemy knew and they will attack the land."

"I get it."

_Yondeiru Mune no Dokoka Oku de_

_Itsumo Nando demo Yume wo Egakou_

_Kanashimi no Kazu wo Iitsukusu yori_

_Onaji Kuchibiru de Sotto Utaou_

_Tojiteiku Omoide no Sono Naka ni Itsumo_

_Wasure takunai Sasayaki wo Kiku_

_Konagona ni Kudakareta Kagami no Ue nimo_

_Atarashii Keshiki ga Utsusareru_

_**[Always with Me/Spirited Away]**_

A girl walked in the darkness and head to the light at the end of the hallway. She stepped in the room saw a woman sat at a table with a familiar old man and a middle aged woman in her house. The girl saw they play chess and wish the old man win the chess.

"Good morning, Kagome"

"Mom and grandpa"

"Do you have a nice dream, my little bird?"

"Quite good, mom" the girl looked at a stranger and tried to recall her old memory. "Well miss, have we ever met before?"

"Yes, Kagome but there is a long time ago." The woman put the knight before the queen. "Check"

"Oh! It cannot be" The old man lamented. "One more time, Midoriko"

"I think we should stop and don't you remember that you lost to me very time we played."

"I agree with her, grandpa" She sat on a sofa beside her mom.

"Kagome"

"Yes, Midoriko"

"The jewel was completed for long time and this time to make the wish."

"The wish" The girl inclined her head. "What is the wish? And I don't want to make the wish."

"Don't you love him?" The miko turned her face to the painting at the wall in the living room.

"Ah! Souta, how dare you."

"Do not blame your little brother, Kagome."

"But mom" She turned around to the woman. "Ok, I will leave him a day."

"Time to make a wish and the jewel will disappear forever."

"Will you disappear with the jewel, Midoriko?"

"No" She shook her head. "Because I live in the spirit world and I will visit someone."

"Don't you mean him?"

"Who's that, Kagome?"

"He is my enemy, grandpa."

"Is he a man name Naraku?"

"Yes, he is."

"Kagome, there is the time to make a wish."

"The wish" the girl smiles softly and looked at the jewel in her hands.

"I wish…"

* * *

Three years later, an old man walked toward the house and sat on a soft sofa in the living room. He saw his sister's painting is hanging on the wall near a door. He is surprising that the painting is changing a little from last week and he feels the warm wind blows around him. Then he slid open the glass door to see his small garden that grew the shrubs of blue Hydrangea. There is a new slough butterfly flies from a sakura branch.

"Where do you go, sis?"

The old man gave the black and yellow butterfly a smile.

"Before you go, please tell mom and grandpa that I miss them and I will join them in a few years, okay?"


	30. Always with you

**Twentieth-nine: Always with you**

A black and yellow butterfly flies across the summer blue sky to a deep valley in Tanigawa Dake in Gunma. It rested on a flower petal to fuel its stomach with the sweet juice of the flower before continue its journey to a sealed torii gate in the deep forest. The butterfly greeted a big panther and rested in the dark cave for a night after the panther warned it about the rainstorm. The butterfly moved its black and yellow wings to fly out of the cave in the dawn among the mist and fog over the wonder forest.

At the western castle, the western lord gave his assistant the permission to command the servants to prepare the castle for the ceremony after he is informing that the western land will be the host and the ceremony will held on the next week.

A silvery moon hair man sat against a wall among many soft pillows in his room where is on the forth floor of the castle. In his clawed hand has a book from the human world that his beloved human gave it to his heir on the last eighty-five years ago.

'My eyes hurt.'

Then he stopped to read and looked out of a window to see the blue sky of the summer. There is a black and yellow butterfly flies in the room and stopped at book shelf to see the demon lord who rubbed his temple. The morning cool wind blowed into the room and winds pass a yellow and black butterfly to the demon lord who sits alone in his clear study room. The wind brings a familiar smell to touch his sensitive nose and it makes the lord feel her aura and her scented. He turns around to find his lover but there is nobody here but a butterfly is on the bookcase.

"Do I feel dizzy?"

He thought he might gets ill so a clawed hand left the book on a wooden desk and leans his muscular back against a cold wall to stare at a holy flower in a crystal vase on a table.

"Why does Shinobu gave me this flower?" He loosens the dark blue and yellow flowered silk kimono to bare his chest and let the cool wind blows his hot temperature away and closed his golden eyes to picture the girl who made him get sick of feeling.

"What are you doing, my Kagome? My life is suddenly boring when you left the land." He sighed lightly. "I really miss you, Kagome."

"Really, Sesshoumaru"

"Miko" The pointing ears flick and the golden eyes snapped open up, the demon lord is surprising when the butterfly left the bookcase and landed on the flower then it changed its shape to be a young woman before him.

"Is it true that you miss me?"

"Is it the real or my mirage?"

"I'm real." The soft and slim hands held his fine clawed hands to touch her fine face. "Do you feel my warmth, Sesshoumaru?"

The demon lord didnot say anything but held her soft body close to him and sniffed her sweet scented that he has yearned for eighties years.

"Kagome, my beloved Kagome"

"Sesshoumaru, I miss you." The girl caresses his face and kisses his soft lips with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." The strong arms enfold her naked body tightly and he fears she will disappear form him again if he looses his hold. "I always hurt you, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you and I sorry to leave you and our pup but I cannot stay on your side."

"Why?"

"Lady Shihobu came back to her place and the loser will go."

"Silly, she was died for hundreds years."

"No" The girl popped up her head to see her lover's face. "I heard you called her when she came here with Mizu-san."

"Mizu?"

"Well, I mean Lord Bokusui."

"I see but the woman you saw isn't Shihobu."

"Eh?"

"She is Shihobu's twin sister and her name is Shinobu."

"What"

"Kagome"

"But...she held your pup."

"Stupid!" The western lord tightens his embrace and sat the naked girl on his lap. "She is Lord Iwao's mate, not me."

"Aha! What I have done."

"Yes, what you have done."

The girl lowed her head and fell her face redden with shy and feels how fool she is. But a clawed hand cup her chin to lift her face up to see the golden squint eyes of the power lord. "Don't you tell me you eaves-dropped our speech and you under impression that conversation."

"I'm…so…"

"Alright, Kagome" A large soft palm patted her head while an arm wraps around her waist to presses her soft and scented form against him again. "It isn't your fault but it is Lord Bokusui's fault that he named his pups alike each other and usually makes everyone thinks as you do."

"Mm"

The girl enfolds his neck and cling her face at his shoulder while her lover combs her long brown hair as the old day when they lay under the tree in the sakura blossom forest.

"Kagome"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my mate?"

"But I want to know something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you love me?"

"I love you since you were caught by Naraku. I swore that I will kill him if he hurt you."

"Thanks. By the way, where is Kaito?"

"He has patrolled the land and he will come back in a few hours." The tall frame turned her around to lay the raven hair girl on the soft pillows and lay on top of her.

"You don't give me the answer yet and I will ask you again, Kagome."

"Hn?"

"Do you love me and will you be my mate?"

The soft and small hands pulled his fine silk kimono to close his body against her soft form and whisper a word in his pointed ear made the demon lord smiles.

"And I'll live here forever with you until you bore me, my Sesshoumaru."

"Yes, my mate."

The couple shared their warmth and their loved in the forth floorr room until the western heir came back from the patrolling. The family is all together again and they will care for each other from now and forever.

**The End**

**Oh! Noooooo! Why does it ended like this? I really hate it.**


End file.
